Alice
by Lynx Akita
Summary: Jake Shock has been stalked by this strange girl named Alice. Alice disappears one day, pressumed dead. Two days after Alice's death, Jake wakes up in a strange machine given a new name. Jake learns what Alice knew, and why she never went to school.
1. The Morning

Jake Shock was a medium sized kid with not that knowledge of the world. It wasn't hard to go through School while learning things. It was the usual.

Get up,

Watch out for bullies,

Dig the chicks,

Stay _**away **_from Alice.

Alice was Jake's 'friend', or that's what Alice thought. Alice was the same size as Jake, and always talked to him in the hall way. She usually tell Jake stories about defeating monsters, and some weird blob green guy. Jake never fully

understood what Alice talked about, but she was very entertaining. Alice had beautiful blond short hair that bounced up and down each time she skipped. She wore a blue t-shirt, with jean overalls, knee high white socks, and regular 5

star shoes.

"Jake, Jake, JAAAAKE-Y!" Alice shouted, running after Jake. "Oh, hey Alice." Jake mumbled under his breath. Jake has skater cut black hair, wore a green t-shirt, with regular jeans, and his own 5 star shoes. "Where are your friends,

y'know, David and Jojo?" Alice asked. "They transferred to a new school. They couldn't…" Jake trailed off. He would say 'they couldn't stand how much of a stalker you are', but he figured that hurt Alice's feelings.

"Couldn't what?" Alice asked, snapping Jake out of his thoughts. "Couldn't stand the teachers!" Jake lied, laughing. Alice stood confused for a moment, then began laughing. "Okey-Dokey!" She giggled. Alice skipped away from Jake, and

Jake sighed. _Thank goodness, _Jake thought. "OH, and Jake?" Alice shouted. "Yeah?" Jake called back. "Don't be rude, or else Fuse's gonna get you!" Alice chuckled. Jake stopped, confused. _Fuse? Who's he? _

"Class, here are your test grades from your finals last here. Some of you did good, others…I shouldn't say." Said Mrs. Humperdinck, the fattest, ugliest, strictest Teacher in the whole school. She had noodles for hair, like Medusa had

snakes for hair. Worse of all, she had a BIG, FAT MOLE on the tip of her chin.

It.

Was.

Disgusting.

It was the only thing Alice and Jake agreed on, or that's what Jake thought.

"Alice Aftershock, you did worst out of the whole school, failing each of your finals, except for science." Mrs. Humperdinck slammed Alice's tests on her desk, and glared fiercely at Alice. Alice only giggled.

"Alright-y. I'll try harder next time." "Oh, no. There IS NO NEXT TIME. You are now in the 7th grade! You should know certain things. Tell me, how come you just come to school not knowing anything at all?" Mrs. Humperdinck challenged.

Alice stopped giggling, and stared at her desk. "Because…I only went to kindergarten, then…I didn't come back 'till the 6th grade." Alice whispered, really softly. "MAYBE SOMEBODY SHOULD HOME SCHOOL YOU THEN!" Mrs. Humperdinck

screamed bloody murder, and charged at Alice.

Alice, who did not know what to do, just stayed at her desk, whispering strange things. "It's not worse, than I been through." She repeated over again. Just then, the Principal walked in. "Mrs. Humperdinck, what are you doing?" The

Principal demanded, hand on hip. Mrs. Humperdinck stopped, and walked back to her desk.

"Train that little girl." Mrs. Humperdinck snarled through clenched teeth.


	2. Alice's Suicide

**There actually are some characters in this story that are in Fusion Fall. Four characters that I made, and hopefully you can meet**

**Bella Fearlessmaster**

**Gwen Wintervenus **

**Alice Canyonbennet (A boy)**

**Alice ChordAfterShock (The Alice in the story) **

"That was a bit scary, don't'cha think, Jake?" Alice giggled, walking down the school hallway with, obviously, Jake. "Yes," Jake said, sarcastically. He gotten used to Mrs. Humperdinck from last year…and the year after, etcetera. "I mean,

the whole: 'train her' bit was SO overrated! Don't you agree?"

"Yes." Alice kept going on, and on, and on…till Jake finally lost it.

"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Jake screamed. Alice stopped in dead tracks. "E-excuse me…?" Alice whispered.

"YOUR SO ANNOYING! YOU WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU ACT LIKE WE'RE FRIENDS! BUT. WERE. NOT! I WAS NEVER YOUR FRIEND, AND I NEVER WILL BE! SO SHUT UP, AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Alice's lip began to quiver, and she shook. "O-

oh…b-b-bye, then." Tears streamed down Alice's cheeks, and she ran away. "ALICE! WAIT!" Jake shouted. "No," Alice whispered. "Leave me alone." The was the last time Jake would ever see Alice. Jake sighed, and walked to class.

_Oh __well, at least she's gone. _

When Jake returned home, his mother was watching T.V, while feeding the baby. "What's on the news?" Jake asked, walking into the kitchen. "A little girl committed suicide." His mother whispered. Jake stopped, and walked into the living

room. "H-how?" He stuttered.

"The little girl's mother said the little girl walked up into her bedroom, and never came down for supper. The mother walked upstairs, and saw the window open. The mother called 911, and they did a search party. They found the little

girl's body with a huge cut in the stomach that stopped at the tip of her chin. The little girl was covered in some sort of toxic substance, and her skin was burning." Jake covered his mouth with his hand, in pure shock. "So she killed herself

with acid?" Jake said.

"They're not really sure. They think that she stabbed herself with a large knife, and then slipped on some acid." Jake's mother explained. "Who in the name of Jesus Christ would leave acid on the ground?" Jake snapped.

Jake's mother just shrugged, walking upstairs. "I'm going to bed." She muttered. Jake sighed.

_I hope that little girl isn't Alice. _

At night, Jake slipped on his PJs, and got into bed, turning off the lights. He shut his eyes, about to fall asleep, but then he heard muttering.

"_Goodbye, Jake_," The voice murmured. Jake opened his eyes, and looked at the window, for a second, he thought he saw Alice.

"Alice?" He muttered. "Alice, you there?" Jake rolled his eyes. "Whatever,"

"Okay, class." Mrs. Humperdinck muttered, with her usual voice. "Before I take attendance, I have something important to tell you." Jake looked, and saw Alice's desk empty. It looked so cold, and unloved without Alice's bubbly and

cheerful attitude.

"We all have heard of the little girl who killed herself, correct? Well, that little girl was, indeed…"

Jake squeezed his eyes shut.

_Please don't say Alice, please don't say Alice, please don't say Alice! _

"Alice Aftershock." Mrs. Humperdinck sighed.

Jake's face turned to a light green, and he passed out.


	3. Time Travelin' Boy

"_Testing…testing. Yes, Numbuh 5, he's alive_." A boy muttered, placing a strange machine on Jake's chest. Jake's slowly opened his eyes to see two kids looking down at him. One was really fat wearing a blue t-shirt, with overalls. The other

had a red hat on, and looked Jamaican.

"And he's awake." The fat boy said. The girl-possibly Numbuh 5-looked Jake. "Should we explain?" She muttered. The fat boy nodded.

"Hiya, I'm Numbuh 2!" The boy smiled, and that was the last thing Jake knew before falling unconscious again.

"Hello? Are you awake?" A strange boy's voice said. Jake awoke again, and looked to find himself in a small machine. Jake slammed his fists unconsciously at the walls of the machine.

"Hey! Calm down!" The boy said, looking at some virtual woman. Jake stopped, and looked at the boy. The boy had thick glasses on, a lab coat, orange hair, and a strange accent. "Hello? It is I, Dexter." The boy-Dexter?-said. Jake

blinked. "Your name is Jake Shock, correct?" Jake nodded. "Not anymore. You have a new name. Your new name is Elice Zombieaftershock." Jake…er Elice stared at Dexter confused.

"You are here, because you're going to be a victim of this time traveling experiment. You see, our Captain disappeared, and we think they are dead. We've been watching you lately, and brought you here after you passed out. We will

train you, after you are sent to the future, to become our new captain." Dexter explained. Elice blinked, then relaxed his muscles. "This won't hurt a bit. Computress, is everything malfunctioning correctly?" The virtual woman-Computress

nodded. "Yes, Dexter."

"Alright, we're starting you up. 3, 2, 1-"

"OOH! What does THIS button do?" A girl's voice giggled. Dexter looked, and screamed.

"DEE DEE, NO!"

Elice woke up, and found himself on grassy grounds. He looked up, and saw that the sky changed colors.

_That's silly, the sky can't change to the color green. _Suddenly, two arms helped Elice up.

"Are you alright?" A boy in green asked. "I'm Ben. She's Numbuh 5." Ben explained. Elice looked at Ben, then at Numbuh 5. "Where am I?" He mumbled. "You're in a world of trouble now." Numbuh 5 explained. Suddenly, a toxic meteorite

smashed into the ground, spreading across the floor.

"We have to get out of here, first, and you get you to safety." Ben said, picking up Elice, and putting him on his shoulder.

"You were sent much farther in the future than Dexter wanted you to." Numbuh 5 explained, as they reached onto the bridge on top of a building. "Is he that orange-haired kid?" Elice muttered. Ben nodded.

"Yeah," The building began to collapse.

"QUICK!" Numbuh 2 shouted. "INTO THE S.C.A.M.P.E.R!" Ben, Numbuh 5, and Numbuh 2 rushed into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R with Elice.

Ben placed Elice on a cot.

"Why am I here?" Elice mumbled. "Our Captain went missing, and we've been watching you. We want you to become the new captain." Numbuh 2 explained, driving away from the collapsing buildings. "You see, Elice, that's Tech Square.

It was destroyed because of Fuse." Numbuh 5 explained.

_Fuse? Where have I heard that before? _

_**"Couldn't stand the teachers!" Jake lied, laughing. Alice stood confused for a moment, then began laughing. "Okey-Dokey!" She giggled. Alice skipped away from Jake, and**_

_**Jake sighed. Thank goodness, Jake thought. "OH, and Jake?" Alice shouted. "Yeah?" Jake called back. "Don't be rude, or else Fuse's gonna get you!" Alice chuckled.**_

"Al..ice…mentioned…Fuse." Elice murmured. Numbuh 2 chuckled. "Yeah, Alice. What a great girl she was." Then, something made Elice jolt, leaning up, fully awake.

"Wait a minute. How do you know Alice?"


	4. Awkward With Blossom

"Calm down. We know about her because we watched you. She followed you around everywhere." Ben explained. Elice calmed down again. "We're here." Numbuh 2 said, parking the S.C.A.M.P.E.R on the KND tree house.

"Welcome to Sector V." Elice got off of the cot, and stepped outside. "So, what exactly am I suppose to do?" He asked. "We'll let Blossom do the explaining." Numbuh 5 stated. "Blossom…? Who's Blossom?"

"Her." Ben said, nodding towards a floating girl.

She had long orange hair in a pony-tail, with a red bow. She wore a red dress with a tight black belt around her waist. Knee high socks, with Mary Janes.

"Yo, Blossom. Here's Elice. Y'know, the kid Dexter told us about?" Numbuh 2 called. Blossom turned her direction towards Elice. "Hey, well. He's a little young." Blossom said. "He's from the past, remember?" Numbuh 5 explained.

"So, what do you want me to do? I was just waiting for Wintervenus to finish up her mission with her seventh Nano." Blossom explained. "Can you train Elice, so he can become the new Captain. You do remember what happened to the

last Captain?" Ben said. Blossom nodded. "Yeah, what a good person they were." Elice had the temptation of screaming '_WHO IS YOUR CAPTAIN!' _, but figured he just get yelled at. "I'll be his guardian," Blossom agreed.

Elice blinked, and total forgotten about their 'casual' talk about who was going to keep Elice.

"Come on, Elice. We haven't gotten all day." Elice followed Blossom into the tree house. Blossom showed Elice her room, then pulled out a sleeping bag. "You can sleep on the ground with this, until they find you a room." Elice nodded,

taking the sleeping bag from Blossom, and putting it on the floor.

Blossom took out a bag wrapped in tin foil. She unwrapped it, and took out a black silk jumpsuit. "Here's your jumpsuit for training." A few minutes passed, and they just stood there. "Well?" Blossom asked. Elice looked at Blossom with a

confused expression.

"Well what?" He asked.

"Aren't you going to change?" Elice blushed deeply, his face turning the color of a tomato.

"W-w-well, I-I-I'm not v-v-very comfortable c-changing i-i-in front o-o-of a girl." He stuttered, looking at his feet. Blossom rolled her eyes.

"You're such a baby. Just change. Look, I've drawn the curtains back, and the door is locked. Nobody can come in. You're safe, alright? Just change."

"But-"

"_I AM YOUR MENTOR, AND I SAY** CHANGE**__!" _

That got Elice to pull off his shirt, socks, and shoes. He hesitated for a minute, before he pulled off his pants.

"Um, can you turn around for this part?" He asked, quietly, blushing. Blossom rolled her eyes, and turned around. "You could have said that earlier, y'know." Elice grabbed the jumpsuit, and placing it on, zippering it. "I got it on." He said.

Blossom turned back around, picking up Elice's clothes, and putting them in a empty drawer.

"Let's get started with training, then." Blossom said, unlocking the door.

_If Alice saw this, she would squeal until her nose bled, _Elice thought.


	5. Bella Fearlessmaster and Fuse

Blossom had grabbed Elice, and they flew all the way to the KND training area.

"You see that?" Blossom said, pointing at a toxic substance on the ground. "That's from Fuse. Numbuh 2 calls it _Fuse's pee_. I know-GROSS!-Anyways, it will kill and destroy anything it touches. AVOID IT! The captain was killed from it." Elice

blinked. He remembered Alice's suicide…she was killed by a knife and a toxic substance. "We are so sorry about what happened to Alice," Blossom murmured. Elice looked up. "Though, it was still very unnecessary to yell at her like that."

"Who's Fuse? Alice mentioned him at one point." Elice asked. Blossom sighed, looking up. "You see that green blob with some planets stuck to it?" Elice nodded.

"That's Fuse. Fuse is a toxic substance that destroys objects. Such as planets. Dexter found out he was coming. He warned us, and called our Captain. The Captain was a fighter, no matter what. When Fuse began sending in monsters,

things got bloody. People died, and people mourned. We began watching kids from your world to help us. We got our few friends such as Gwen Wintervenus and-"

"BLOSSOM! Shouldn't you train the kid, instead of telling him folk tales?" A girl snapped. "Bella," Blossom said, in a happy sarcastic way.

"That's Fearlessmaster to you!" Bella snapped. "I'm Elice Zombieaftershock." Elice said, taking out his hand. Bella gave Elice a disgusted look.

"Sorry, I don't talk to replacements." Bella snarled. Bella looked over, and walked over to a girl who looked like a waitress.

"Why is she so snobby?" Elice said, putting his hand back to his side. "She was the first Captain, before our dead Captain. Our dead Captain and Bella got into a fight, and Dexter took Bella down to a corporal. If D.C had defeated Fuse,

D.C would have been promoted to Major. After D.C died, Bella thought she could be Captain again, but Dexter said you were going to arrive. She hates you because of that." Blossom explained.

"Oh," Elice whispered. "But don't worry. Since she is apart of the team, she doesn't let any of her teammates die. Even the ones she hates. She may envy you, but she won't let you die." Blossom smiled. "Who's the girl talking to Bella?"

Elice asked. "That's Gwen Wintervenus. Wintervenus is nothing like Bella. I call her 'Wintervenus', because there are two Gwens I know. Wintervenus is very kind, and she fights as hard as Bella. Wintervenus and Bella have been friends

since Wintervenus arrived. If you ask, Wintervenus will tell you everything she knows about our teammates."

Elice thought for a moment. _Even the mysterious captain? I'd like to know. _

"BLOSSOM!" A girl dressed in green, who looked identical to Blossom, shouted. "What is it, Buttercup?" Blossom shouted back. "It's Dexter, he was trapped in an infected zone! The whole place came crashing down, and now he is

trapped. Bubbles and I are ready to go. You think you can come?" Buttercup asked. "Dexter is trapped? Oh no, I will come, but who's going to train Elice?" Bella, overhearing this, sighed. "I'll do it." She mumbled.

"Thanks, Bella! We'll be back in a bit!" Blossom shouted, flying away with Buttercup. Bella walked up to Elice, and snatched his ear, pulling him close to her.

"Don't fall for their tricks!" Bella whispered, angrily. "You're the replacement for A-The dead Captain-they don't care about the dead captain, they just want Fuse dead. Don't trust anybody but me, and Lalavava. Don't even trust Dexter.

Follow me." Elice looked up at Bella.

Bella looked like a seventeen year old version of Alice. With a serious expression on her face, and with short straight blond hair.

"Why did you say A before you said dead captain?" Elice demanded. Bella leaned.

"The dead captain is Alice."


	6. A Dead Person and Mouring Friends

"Why should I trust you?" Elice shouted, trying to pull Bella's grip off of him. "You just want to be Captain!"

"I want my teammates to know the truth." Bella snarled. "Why did Alice pick me though?" Elice mumbled, giving up, letting Bella drag him to her room.

"I can't believe you don't remember!" Bella shouted, letting go of Elice. "Remember? Remember what?" Bella rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"And who's Lalavava?" Elice mumbled.

"Mandark's sister."

"Who's Mandark?"

"Dexter's Arch-Rival."

"Why are they enemies?"

"Because Dexter laughed at Mandark for looking like a girl, because he had hippie parents."

"Ouch…"

"Exactly,"

Elice got up from the ground, and Bella kicked him in the stomach, making him fall flat on his butt. "Why'd you do that for?" Elice snapped. "Be quick. Once one of Fuse's monsters spot you, they don't leave you alone until you or the

monster dies." Bella said, picking Elice up by the neck. Elice looked around for something, but had nothing but himself. Elice banged his head into Bella's head, and punched Bella in the stomach.

Bella shook it off. "Nice," Bella said, taking out her hand. Elice grabbed it, then Bella flipped Elice over, smashing his face into the ground.

"I win," Bella smiled. Bella let go of Elice, and Elice got up from the ground. "How do you know Alice so well?" Elice asked. "She's my sister, you ding-dong." Bella muttered.

"But you two don't share the same last name." Elice stated.

"We did…when things were peaceful…Our last name was Aaronson, but then we were called in by Dexter. Dexter changed Alice's name from: Sarah Aaronson to Alice Aftershock. He changed my from Isabella Aaronson to Bella

Fearlessmaster." Bella stopped, then looked at Elice.

"It must have been hard on you when your sister died." Elice mumbled. "It was, more than anything. All I did was envy my sister, but now I'm mad at anybody who tries to replace her. When I tried to take Alice's place for her, Blossom got

mad, and demanded Dexter to have you in Alice's spot." Bella's sadness turned to rage.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LET HER DIE! IF YOU HADN'T YELLED AT HER, THEN SHE WOULDN'T HAVE COME BACK TO THIS WORLD, AND FIGHT FUSE!" Elice grabbed Bella's shoulders. "Bella! Calm down!"

"That's Fearlessmaster!" Bella muttered, shrugging Elice off of her.

"Blossom said you hated me." Elice murmured. "And I do!" Bella shouted. "GOSH! Just because I hate you, doesn't mean I can't be nice! Somebody has problems…"

"What was it like when Fuse arrived?" Elice asked. Bella sighed.

_It was just a seemingly normal day, suddenly a green fog went across the sky, along with green meteorites falling, making everything havoc. Dexter and Ben were friends, and teamed up everybody they knew together. We've been fighting since, and_

_ we can't rid of Fuse without "The Captain" That means you, Elice Zombieaftershock. _

"Oh," Elice muttered quickly. "CORPORAL FEARLESSMASTER!" The waitress girl shouted, running towards Bella. "What is it, Major Wintervenus?" Bella asked, saluting.

"You could try to call me Gwen for once." Wintervenus mumbled. "What is it?" Bella snapped.

"Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup brought Dexter back from the Infected Zone. He's covered in Fuse's toxic. Numbuh 2 thinks that Dex won't make it."

"WHAT!" Bella shouted, following Wintervenus to the KND tree house.

"What's happening!" Elice shouted.

"_Dexter is going to die__," _A voice muttered sweetly.

Elice turned around, and saw Alice standing next to him.

"Alice…?" Elice mumbled. 

"_What is it, Elice?" _Alice smiled.

"You're a…-"

"_Ghost? Yes, I am. You better check in the KND tree house, and see if Dexter will make it. I highly doubt it." _Alice said, walking towards the KND tree house. Elice followed her into the KND tree house, and Numbuh 2 was trying to take the

toxic substance off of Dexter, who was lying in a bed screaming in pain. 

"_I remember how that felt. It wasn't pleasant." _Alice stated, walking over to Dexter. Elice decided not to respond, or else he would look like an idiot. _"Lots of screaming pain. It burns through your skin, into your muscles, getting into your_

_ bloodstream, finally reaching the brain." _Alice described, bending over, looking closer at Dexter. Elice wanted to give Alice a bitch slap for saying such things.

_"He has about…2 minutes…" _

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP US!" Blossom shouted at Elice.

"I don't think Dexter will make it…" Elice trailed off.

"QUIT SAYING THAT CRAP!" Bella shouted.

Dexter screamed bloody murder each time Numbuh 2 tried to get the toxic substance off of Dexter.

_"Hm, about 20 seconds…" _

"Guys, I think-"

"HELP US!" Blossom screeched.

"BLOSSOM! Dexter will be okay!" Numbuh 5 shouted.

"_10 seconds…"_

"ELICE! DO SOMETHING!"

"_9"_

Elice just stood there frozen.

"_8"_

"WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE?"

"_7__"_

"HELP US!"

"_6"_

"PLEASE!"

"_5"_

"SAY SOMETHING AT LEAST!"

"_4"_

"ELICE!"

"_3"_

"PLEASE!"

"_2"_

"SAVE HIM!"

"_1"_

"DEXTER! NO!"

"_0"_

Dexter's eyes closed, and his skin turned grey. Numbuh 2 checked Dexter's pulse. "Dexter's…_dead_."

Elice saw Alice put her hand into Dexter's chest, and took out his soul.

Alice and Dexter disappeared, leaving a dead body, and mourning friends.


	7. That's What She Said

"Great…JUST GREAT! First Captain, now Dexter?" Buttercup shouted. "I don't think we'll win," Wintervenus murmured. "I remember Numbuh 5 telling me I went to far ahead in the future…" Elice trailed off.

"YOU'RE RIGHT, ELICE!" Numbuh 2 shouted. "I can repair the time machine, and we'll send you back in time. You can try to destroy Fuse, stopping the captain's and Dexter's death!"

Blossom sat in a chair, sighing. "What if Elice dies?" She asked.

"He won't!" Bella snapped. "I'll make sure of that. While Numbuh 2 repairs the time machine, maybe Elice can help us while training."

"Yeah, then he can get his first nano." Numbuh 5 concluded.

"Nano…?" Elice muttered. "We'll explain after we train you to defeat Fusion Buttercup." Wintervenus said, patting Elice on the back. "Fusion Buttercup…?"

Bubbles smiled. "This is going to take a lot more work than we thought."

"Try it again!" Bella bellowed. Elice charged at Bella, but Bella grabbed Elice flipping him onto the ground. "You're too predictable! Gosh! Let's take a break, tell me when you're ready again." Bella said, picking up bottled water. Elice

sighed, rubbing the dirt off his face.

"_It's confusing, isn't it?" _Alice asked, appearing behind Elice. Elice made sure no one was around.

"It sure is…" Elice whispered.

"_You see, Bella is a level 9, you're a level 1. We rank each other with levels. Kind of like a triangle. The highest level is 39...I think. You can become a higher level than Bella by collecting nanos. I collected 39 nanos, then I died. By getting nanos you_

_ kill these things called Fusions created by Fuse, himself. They keep coming back, which means nanos for everyone. Here's a tip…you might want a gun." _Alice explained. "How do I get one?" Elice whispered.

"_I dunno, ask people, I guess." _Alice shrugged. Elice stood up. "Thanks for the tip." Elice winked at Alice. Elice walked away from the KND tree house, into a city. Suddenly, a boy with three black hairs on the top of his head ran into Elice.

"WHOA! Who are you?" The boy asked. "I'm Elice Zombieaftershock." The boy only shook his head confused. "I'm Eddy. So, you must be the new captain of Sector V, huh?" Elice nodded. "Well, you can't be captain without a gun!"

"THAT'S WHAT ALICE SAID!" Elice laughed.

"Wait, what?" Eddy stopped.

"Um…that's what _**Elice **_said…I sometimes speak about myself in third person…" Elice trailed off.

"O…kay…" Eddy shrugged it off. "You remind me of my buddy Rolfe. He always speaks in third person." Elice chuckled. "Great…" He muttered.

"_Aren't you glad our names sound alike?" _Alice asked. "Not now, Alice…" Elice muttered. "What did you say?" Eddy asked, looking at Elice confused.

"Third person speak again!" Elice shouted. _"You are so silly, Elice! Ask Eddy if he owns a gun you can borrow." _Alice giggled.

"So, uh-uh-uh-um, d-d-do you own any gun of some sort?" Elice stuttered. "I own a machete. You want it?" Eddy asked.

"Exactly, yes." Elice mumbled. "Well, you gotta do me a favor. I'll give you the machete if you can distract the Kanker Sisters. They live in the Park-N-Flush Trailer Park." Eddy explained.

"Why do you want them distracted?" Elice asked. "The Kanker Sisters have crushes on me, Double D, and Ed. There names are Lee, Marie, and May. They DISGUST me! " Eddy shivered. "Well, if they like you and your friends; why don't

you like them?" Elice asked.

"THEY TORTUE US!" Eddy grabbed Elice's shoulders, shaking Elice. "When was the last time you saw them?" Elice asked. "Like…five days ago. I haven't seen them since, I can't find Double D either." Elice sighed. "I'll go look for them."

"Thanks, dude! I'll have your machete when you give me some progress!"

Eddy walked away, skipping in pure joy. Alice placed a cold hand on Elice's shoulder. _"Ed died falling off a cliff being chased by Spawns, Double D died trying to save Tech Square. The Kanker Sisters…Eddy's scam in the past made the Park N Flush_

_ trailer park…get devoured by fusion matter A.K.A the toxic substance." _Alice explained, sadly.

"Why is everybody dying, Alice?" Elice shouted. To somebody else, it would look Elice was yelling at himself. _"Because of Fuse. It's a war, and we're not winning. All because they put all the pressure on me, and I died! Y'know, when Marie was_

_ alive…she told me she heard of witch craft…a spell that brought people back to life." _Alice looked at Elice in the eye.

"_I think she had in her trailer home, under her bed. Let's get it!" _Alice sounded suddenly joyful. "But didn't you say that the trailer park is covered in fusion matter?" Elice asked.

_"You can dodge it, I might want to help you." _

"Might?" Elice chuckled.

_"Ha-Ha, fine. I will help you." _Alice smiled.

Alice began to show Elice the way to the Cul-D-Sac. Little did they know, Gwen Wintervenus was watching, and she could see Alice.


	8. Alice Is A Ghost Not An Imaginary Friend

Wintervenus hid behind buildings, looking at Elice and Alice walking to the Park N Flush trailer park.

"What're you doing?" A curious voice asked, flatly. Wintervenus jumped turning around tackling…Bloo.

"Bloo! What are YOU doing here?" Wintervenus complained. Mac helped Bloo up. "Sorry about that, Gwen. Bloo and I were just trying to go to the Cul-D-Sac." Mac explained. "_I _was the one who saw _you _hiding. I figured you got scared of

a few of fusion monsters-thingies, and I'd kick their butts for you." Bloo boasted.

"_BLOO!_" Mac shouted. "It's no monsters. Y'know the _'Alice Replacement'_?" Wintervenus whispered, getting to her knees so she could look at Mac and Bloo in the eyes. "Yeah, what's up with him?" Bloo asked. "Well, don't call me crazy, but I

think I saw him walking…with Alice." Wintervenus trailed off.

"Really? Does that mean Alice isn't dead?" Mac said, excitedly. "No. I saw her die. Fusion threw Eddy's machete at her. Once Alice was blinded from the attack…Alice slipped, and the fusion matter burned her." Wintervenus described.

"Does that mean…?" Mac trailed off.

"ALICE IS A GHOST!" Bloo screamed.

"BLOO! I was going to say imaginary friend. Is it possible for Elice to imagine Alice?" Mac explained. "Well…-"

"Um, excuse me?" A boy said, suddenly appearing behind Wintervenus.

"AAH! Oh, OH! H-hey, E-Elice…!"

"You must be Elice. Hi, I'm Mac. This is Bloo." Mac said, shaking Elice's hand. Elice stared at Bloo weirdly. "What ARE you?" Elice said, picking up Bloo staring at him like a confused infant. "Bloo is my imaginary friend." Mac explained. "Wow,

he's pretty real for an imaginary friend." Elice stated. "Do you believe in imaginary friends?" Wintervenus asked. "If I say 'no' will Bloo die, and then will I have to clap my hands to save him?" Elice asked.

"Um…no…" Mac muttered. "Then, no!" Elice shouted, placing Bloo back on the ground. "So, that girl who looks exactly like Alice isn't your imaginary friend?" Bloo asked. It took Elice a moment to realize what Bloo had just said.

"Wut…?" Elice mumbled, in a low voice. _"How can they see me?" _Alice wondered. "We don't know how, but we can see you." Wintervenus answered. "So, Alice, are you an imaginary friend, or a ghost?" Mac asked. Alice smiled. _"I'm _

_obviously a ghost. I don't think Elice can imagine things up like that. Elice probably thought I was a figment of his imagination. Sorry, buddy. I'm a real ghost." _Alice chuckled, as Elice stared at Alice. "Cool, but why did you come back, and why

aren't you-y'know-rip'ing." Bloo stated.

"_What? You per-"_

"Resting-in-peace-ing!"

"_vert…? O…kay…" _

"I don't understand either, Alice. Why did you come back?" Elice asked. Alice stared deeply into Elice's eyes.

"_I know a way how to bring people back to life. The ingredients are…a velvet puppet body, a spirit, a kiss, and an eyeball. I was thinking…maybe…you can help in bringing me back to life."_ Alice explained. _"But…to do that you would have to give me_

_ your eyeball…" _

"EEEHHH?"


	9. This Isn't The Wizard Of Oz! GOSH!

"I remember you asking me to the spell at the trailer park, but it seems you already know!" Elice said, staying frozen as ice. _"I didn't want you…to…y'know…end-up-like-this." _Alice explained. "Do you honestly need MY eye?" Elice asked. _"Well, you ARE my replacement." _Alice retorted.

"Well, Alice, why can't you ask for your back. You did give your eye to somebody when you died. Right?" Wintervenus explained. Alice played with her fingers, like a guilty child. _"There was nobody around, when I died. You were there, but_

_ after I slipped you left. It was either I leave it in my eye socket and teleport my body to…the Eternal Vista infected zone graveyard…or I let a fusion spawn get it." _Alice stated. "Wait, wait, wait, wait! I don't get this…eye-ball-switching!" Bloo

shouted. "BLOO! Don't interrupt like that. This situation is very serious." Mac scolded Bloo. "Let me explain, Bloo. I'm sure Elice is confused as much as you are. You see, some of us have powers because of our nanos. We are given so

much power…you could call 'demonic power'. When a person with the power dies, they search for a victim to give their LEFT eyeball too. If it's the right…well…that's not good for children to know. When the victim accepts the eyeball, they

are given the power that the dying victim had. Sometimes, the victim with the new power can give the eyeball that they replaced with the new eyeball to the dying victim. That could bring the dying victim back to life. When Alice died,

there was no victim to give her eyeball to. On rare occasions, the spell is switched around. If the victim dies, they are allowed to come back as a spirit to search for a victim. If the victim accepts the spirits offer, the two must search for the

spirit's body." Wintervenus explained. "What if the victim does not accept?" Mac asked, concerned. _"Then, if knocked out, the spirit must switch the eyes for the victim, and then try to run away from the victim." _Alice explained. "What if the

victim dies?" Bloo asked.

"_Same thing, except the spirit makes a puppet body for the victim." _

"Look, Alice. I'll help you find your body. But it's in an infected zone. From what I heard, infected zones are dangerous. Plus, I have no nanos." Elice stated.

"_You need about ten nanos, unless you go on with Wintervenus, Mac, Bloo, and I. Then you only need one nano. The most important thing you need is that machete Eddy has." _

"Eddy's machete?" Wintervenus snapped. "Ugh, I'm going to talk to that boy. Stealing weapons from Sector V, and selling them. Let's go talk to him."

"WAIT!" Bloo shouted. "What is it, Bloo?" Mac asked. "I know another person who can help us! Mac and I will get him at Fosters, while you guys talk to Eddy." Bloo grabbed Mac, and they ran to Fosters.

Elice, Alice, and Wintervenus walked up to Eddy.

"Who's the ghost chick?" Eddy asked. _"That 'chick' is your dead captain! Alice!" _Alice snapped at Eddy. "What do you want?" Eddy snapped back. Wintervenus sighed, mustering up the best southern accent she could get. "Eddy, we've

somethin' to tell ya. Do not grief, they would not want you to-"

"Your friends are dead." Elice interrupted the whole 'One More Angel in Heaven' montage. "What? Edd is dead? Damn…" Eddy whispered. "Yep. I gave you progress, can I have the machete?" Elice said, flatly. Wintervenus glared at Elice.

"What?"

"_Next time, try to be soft." _Alice said, putting her hand on Elice's shoulder. Elice shrugged it off.

"I'm not soft." Elice mumbled. "Eddy, progress or not. That machete rightfully belongs to Sector V." Wintervenus explained, harshly.

"Well, fine! You can have IT!" Eddy shoved the machete forward, and accidentally cut Elice hard in the stomach. Elice shrieked, his hands holding the machete, trying to take it out. Eddy gaped, realizing what he did, and ran away.

"_ELICE!" _Alice and Wintervenus shouted. "What are we going to do? Elice is going to die!" Wintervenus shouted.

"_There's only one thing we can do." _Alice mumbled. _"We have to the take Elice to my body to switch eyes. Pronto." _"What is the fastest way getting there?"

"_Flying monkey." _


	10. Elice's Empty Hourglass With A Backstory

Wintervenus picked up Elice, who's eyes were closed, and not moving. She took the machete out of Elice, putting it in a bag, over her shoulder. Wintervenus rushed over to the monkeys.

"What is it?" The monkey asked. Suddenly, Alice sucked right into the monkey, possessing the monkey's body. Alice The Monkey picked up Elice, and flew over to the Eternal Vista's graveyard. Wintervenus followed not too far behind. Alice

The Monkey landed, and Alice's spirit came out of the monkey. The monkey flew away, placing Elice on the ground. "So, where's your body?" Wintervenus asked, out of breath. Alice was about to answer, when something interrupted her.

"I LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK!" The voice shouted. Alice turned around, smiling.

"_CHEESE!" _Alice shouted. "ALICE! YOUR VOICE IS PRETTY!" Cheese shouted back. "Whoa," Mac and Bloo said, looking down at Elice. "What happened to him?" Bloo asked. "Eddy shoved his machete into Elice's stomach." Wintervenus

mumbled. "That wasn't very nice." Mac said. "What're you guys going to do?" _"I'm going to take Elice's eyeball, and replacing it with mine." _Alice explained.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!" Cheese screamed. "Wow! And I'm going to witness it!" Bloo shouted, excitedly. Wintervenus picked up Elice, watching Alice walk through Dexter's energy shields. Wintervenus, Bloo, Mac, and Cheese walked and

stood on the portal, and teleported into the Infected zone. _"Watch out for fusion matter. It touches Elice, he dies, you die." _Alice threatened. Wintervenus held Elice closer, because she didn't want to be the one to drop Elice and die.

"Where is your body, exactly?" Mac asked. _"Over here," _Alice flew to the top of a mountain. She knew she couldn't lift her burned dead body…but she could summon her eyeball to give to Elice.

"_Duk arma nes keh she mere." _Alice muttered. The dead body's left eyeball flew out. Alice snatched it, and flew back down to Wintervenus.

"_Somebody has to hold Elice's eyes open." _Alice stated. Mac and Bloo nodded opening Elice's eyes.

"A…lice?" Elice muttered, starring deeply into Alice's eyes. He noticed was Alice was holding.

"_This might hurt, Elice." _Alice mumbled. With her other hand she grabbed onto a hold of Elice's left eye. Alice took a deep breath, yanking Elice's deep hazel eye out.

To cover up Elice's screaming, Cheese screamed.

"BEEP BOOP BAAP BEEP BOOP BAAAAAAAA! BEEEEEEEP!" Cheese shouted. "BOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!"

"Alice…what're you…doing?" Elice shouted. Alice pushed her eyeball into Elice's empty eye socket. She, then, put Elice's eye in her eye socket. Suddenly, a body formed onto Alice's spirit.

Smoke flew out of both Elice and Alice's pores; making everything foggy in the process. Wintervenus, Mac, Bloo, and Cheese got yanked away by too figures, screaming and shouting.

That's when HE chuckled. "GOoD jOb, MiMi!" He laughed, his voice layering up and down.

"NoW, gRaB tHe BoY. FOrGeT tHe GiRl!" Mimi nodded, picking up Elice.

Oh.

By the way, when I mean 'he'…

I actually meant HIM!

"AGH!" Cheese shouted. "Where are we?" Wintervenus shouted. "Hello," A shallow cold voice muttered. "Who're…GRIM?" Bloo screeched. "What're…oh, please don't say 'it is time!'. Frankly, I'm not ready to die yet."

"Not yet, Bloo." Grim answered. "So, why did you drag us over here?" Mac asked. Grim sighed. "Dis is why. I'm not suppose to do dis, but I figured you should know." Grim took out an hourglass with the initials of E.Z.J.S. The top was

empty, while the bottom was full. "What's E.Z.J.S?" Wintervenus asked.

"I FOUND A CARROT!" Cheese shouted, poking Bloo with a carrot.

"Elice Zombieaftershock. Jake Shock." Grim answered. Wintervenus gasped. "So, Elice is DEAD?"

"He should be. But da kid is not. In fact, he should have died along time ago."

"Whadda mean?" Bloo asked. "Back in kindergarten…Elice climbed up dis tree, but slipped. He fell down, and broke his neck. Alice Aftershock saw dis, rushin' over ta Elice. She kissed him on da cheek. Suddenly, Elice was back on his feet,

before da teachers could work up a cry." Grim explained. "Because of Dex, Alice had ta erase Elice's memory, so da kid wouldn't remember her. When Al was on vacation she went back ta school. She met Elice again, and kept in touch

with da kid." Wintervenus sucked in a deep breath.

"Why are telling this to us?" Bloo asked. "Because…HIM plans on turnin' Elice into one of his slaves. Only Al can save da kid ta same way she saved El in kindergarten." "What does that have to do with us?" Mac asked. "You gots ta find Al,

and tell her ta go find HIM."

"Will you help us?" Mac asked. "Nah, but Mandy will."

"M-Mandy?" Mac blushed.

"Ya, Mandy." Grim repeated.

"Oh…boy…"

"I LIKE CEREAL!"


	11. Alice Swears And Elice Meets Mimi

HIM chuckled in pure delight. "EvErYtHiNg Is GoInG wItH tHe PlAn!" Mimi tapped HIM on the shoulder.

"WHAT IS IT?" HIM screeched. Mimi pointed at Elice, then at a clock.

"OH! GrEaT iDeA, MiMi! We CaN gO bAcK iN tImE!" HIM sighed, noticing Mimi taking glances at the unconscious Elice. "MiMi? ArE yOu LoOkInG aT tHe BoY?" Mimi stopped, and blushed sticking her tongue out. "YoU cAn Do WhAtEvEr YoU

wAnT wItH tHe BoY. He Is ArE sLaVe AFtEr AlL, mImI." Mimi grabbed Elice, dragging him away.

When Elice awoke, he awoke to find he was wearing new clothes. A long-sleeved button up shirt, with a loose and long red bow-tie. A dark green vest over his shirt with no sleeves at all, buttoned all the way. Dark khaki pants, and

brown loafers. He saw a red girl dressed as HIM about his age, looking down at Elice. "Hello…?" He whispered. The girl stick out her tongue. "Can't you talk?" Mimi looked curiously at Elice. She put her big red crab claws on Elice's

forehead. Elice imminently realized why the girl couldn't talk.

"You're father is…HIM?" Elice whispered. Mimi nodded slowly.

"Where am I?" Mimi pointed out the window. Elice got up from a bed, seeing that he was in the deep pits of hell. "Do you know why I am here?" Elice asked. Suddenly, a red smoke covered Elice, making his irises a deep bloody red. The

smoke vanished, and Elice's irises turned back to their deep hazel and beautiful blue. "HIM is going to make me his slave?" Mimi nodded.

"Well, I can't go anywhere right now…maybe I can help you out." Mimi shook her head 'no'. "Why?"

Mimi grabbed Elice's arm, and Elice looked at the wall, which had two shadows on it.

"_COME HERE, MIMI!" HIM shouted. "F-Father, NO!" Mimi shouted back. HIM grabbed Mimi's hands, and cut them off. Mimi screamed in pain as HIM laughed in pure joy. He took out two claws, shoving them in Mimi's wrists. The blood dripped on the_

_ floor as Mimi screamed, crying in pain. "PAIN! DELICIOUS! GIVE ME MORE, MIMI!" _

Elice gasped, tears welling up in his eyes. "I am so sorry," Elice whispered, his voice trembling in fear. Mimi grabbed Elice's cheek, and pulled it. "S-sorry, It's just so sad!" After the tears, Elice calmed down. "Can I at least help you talk

again?" Mimi stuck out her tongue. "Um, can you sing?" Mimi put her tongue back in her mouth.

"You don't know what singing is…? Here, I'll show you." Now Elice was an alto when he was a little boy, but now…He's an defendant soprano. "Ah," He sang quietly.

"E-e-e-ah…" Mimi tried to sing back. She also a soprano, hitting a high c.

"Repeat after me. I'm turning in," Elice sang.

"Turn-ing-in…"

"I'm turning out,"

"Turn-in-out."

"I think I'm turning Japanese,"

"I-I th-think I'm-turn-ing-Ja-Pa-Nese."

_You've got me turning up_

_ and turning down_

_I'm turning in _

_I'm turning 'round_

_I'm turning Japanese_

_I think I'm turning Japanese_

_I really think so_

_Turning Japanese_

_I think I'm turning Japanese_

_I really think so_

_I'm turning Japanese_

_I think I'm turning Japanese_

_I really think so_

_Turning Japanese_

_I think I'm turning Japanese_

_I really think so_

**(A/N: Turning Japanese By The Vapors) **

"See? You can sing. If you can sing, you can talk." Elice laughed. "I-I-I g-g-guess," Mimi stuttered, her voice trembling. "B-B-B-But I-if- F-f-f-ather f-f-found o-o-out…h-h-he'll- t-t-turn y-y-ou I-n-to h-h-his -d-demon."

"Then, that means we have to leave." Elice said, grabbing onto Mimi's wrist. They ran towards the door.

"GoInG sOmEwHeRe?" HIM shouted.

"AAAAGHH!" Elice and Mimi screamed.

Alice woke up in a sleeveless dark green dress that ended at her thighs. Red tights, black boots. A red loose bow-tie on her buttoned up, long sleeved, shirt. Her shirt was under her dress. She was a human again, instead of a spirit.

"It worked…" She whispered. "I can't wait to tell El-wait a minute…where am I?" Alice looked around, and found herself on top of a cloud. An angel came out from behind her.

"Hello," The angel said. "Who are you?" Alice asked."I'm Gabriel." Gabriel said. "Where am I?"

"Heaven,"

"I DIED?"

"No, no, no. I took you away, so that HIM wouldn't get to you. Also, you have a clean soul." Gabriel explained.

"WHAT ABOUT ELICE?" Alice shouted. "Elice…doesn't have a clean soul…he doesn't even have a soul. HIM has already got to him. He's useless now." Alice glared at Gabriel. "You let me go and let me save my friend!" Alice threatened. "I

cannot, until I see if you had committed a sin." Alice thought about this.

"Well, Elice is my brother!" Alice LIED. "And I have feelings for him more than a sister should!" Gabriel stared at Alice.

"Then get the heck outta here." Alice smiled, jumping off of the clouds landing right in hell.

"Now, where is that bastard…where is HIM?" Alice swore, angered.


	12. Elice On Crack

Alice felt arms around her shoulders. She turned around to see Elice. Elice's irises were a dark bloody red, he stood there, almost unconsciously.

"_Alice…" _He whispered. "Elice!" Alice shouted. "Wait a minute, you're eyes…" Alice turned around, grabbing onto Elice's wrist.

"What did you do to Elice?" She shouted, looking around.

"_Alice, I love you…" _Elice drabbled on. Alice blushed.

"WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU? PUT YOU ON CRACK!" Alice did honestly believe that the only way Elice would love Alice was if he was on crack.

"Oh So YoU hAvE nOtIcEd ElIcE." Him laughed, appearing from the shadows with his tied up daughter. "What did you do to Elice?"

"NoThInG, I jUsT fIxEd tHe BoY." Him laughed. "What do you mean by fixed? I swear to god, if you put him on cr-"

"I dId NoT pUt HiM oN cRaCk, cHiLd. I gAvE hIm FeElInGs He HaD nEvEr ExPeRiEnCe BeFoRe."

Elice giggled bending over backwards. Alice's grip on Elice tightened. "Love? I thought you hated love!" HIM laughed. "I dO, cHiLd! ThIs FeElInG iSn'T lOvE…iT's LUST!" Alice glared at HIM. "Take away the feeling! NOW!" "NO! MIMI! SHOW

ALICE WHAT ELICE IS LIKE…ANGRY!" Alice stared at Mimi. Alice knew what Elice was like angry…it was not pretty.

"I-I-I- a-a-am -s-s-sorry," Mimi muttered, as her eyes glowed for a moment then vanished back to their regular color.

Elice kicked Alice, and threw her on a wall. _"WHAT IS WITH YOU!" _Elice screeched. _"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME IN KINDERGARTEN!" _Alice's eyes widen.

"Wait a minute, Elice doesn't remember that day!" Alice shouted.

"I GAVE HIM BACK HIS MEMORIES TOO, CHILD!" Him shouted in glee.

Elice got on top of Alice, glaring at her. He took out a knife about to stab Alice, but Alice grabbed Elice's hands. "Elice…! You don't understand what you're dealing wi-!" Alice shouted.

"_WILL YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP?" _Elice interrupted. "Wh-what…?" Alice mumbled. "_YOUR SO ANNOYING! YOU WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_YOU ACT LIKE WE'RE FRIENDS! BUT. WERE. NOT! I WAS NEVER YOUR FRIEND, AND I NEVER WILL BE! SO SHUT UP, AND KISS ME!" _Elice shouted. That made HIM froze. "W-wHaT dId YoU sAy?" Him asked. Alice blushed as Elice quickly leaned

down kissing Alice flat on the lips. "YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO KILL HER, NOT KISS HER!" Him screamed. Mimi chuckled. "S-s-s-sorry, f-f-f-father. I-I-I m-m-made E-E-E-Elice h-h-have f-f-feelings f-f-for A-A-A-Alice."

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE A SPELL TO UNDO THE SPELL?" Mimi suddenly realized she did not have a spell. Which means, Elice is stuck being in love with Alice until somebody finds a way to get rid of the affection. "AAAAAGGGHH!" HIM

scowled. "LOVE! IT BURNS!"

"G-g-get o-o-out o-o-of h-h-here!" Mimi shouted. Alice nodded, grabbing Elice. Alice was stunned by the kiss, but Elice was love drunk by the kiss. Mimi nodded towards a door. Alice picked up Elice and ran for the door.

"_We kissed…" _Elice laughed. "Oh shut up," Alice chuckled. "I'm just as stunned as you are."

"_You're holding me…"_

"Y'know, Elice. I think I can fully relate to the whole-stalking-thing now back at school." Alice said.

When Alice and Elice reached the surface; they met up with Mac, Bloo, Mandy, Cheese, and Wintervenus. "I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!" Mac said, hugging Alice. Mandy glared at Mac, and Mac let go. Elice hissed at Mac.

"Whoa, what's wrong with him?" Bloo asked. "Apparently, Elice has a spell on him that makes me fall madly in love with me." Alice said. "The devil's work." Wintervenus muttered, angered. "What are we going to do about it?" Mac said.

Mandy walked over to Elice, and elbowed him hard in the face, knocking him out.

"Ask him questions." Mandy stated, grabbing Mac's wrist. "And you're not leaving."


	13. Speaking Like George Washington

After Grim told Wintervenus to go find Mandy, Mac blushed. When the invasion had started, Mandy grew affectionate for Mac…but when she found out he liked Goo…

She did everything in her power to make Mac like her. Mac didn't like her. It was the Marie-Kanker-likes-Edd-bit thing between Mandy and Mac. When they met again Mandy had a solid grip on Mac, and did not let go. They traveled long

hours, then found a shooting star from heaven fall into hell. Wintervenus ran over to it, and waited. That's when Alice and Elice appeared.

Back to the present. Elice woke up strapped onto a bed.

"_What's this for…? Where's Alice?" _Elice muttered. "You're Elice, no?" Mandy said, walking out of the shadows. _"Yeah." _Elice said, glaring at Mandy fiercely. Mandy glared back. "What makes you 'love' Alice?" Mandy questioned. _"I…don't_

_ know…" _Elice mumbled. "Look here, Elice. You DON'T love Alice. It's just a spell-"

"_DON'T SAY THAT!" _Elice screeched. "It's true!" Mandy shouted. Elice's red irises turned a lime green, and so did his retinas. Elice sprang from the bed, tackling Mandy. He punched Mandy hard on the nose. _"Alice is my love, and thou shall_

_ not separate us!" _Elice said, talking old speak. "You're really messed up right now." Mandy said, her nose bleeding. Mandy didn't seem to care. _"Where is Alice? If thou does not answer to thy question thine life shall be mine to judge with no_

_ forgiveness." _Elice growled. "Alice is outside." Mandy said, annoyed. Elice's hands turned to sharp claws, and his teeth sharpened to lime green shark teeth. _"Such a pathetic little wretch art thee that I am forced to lay down mine claws in_

_ revolted pity. But heed mine warning. Thou does not say where Alice is; thine will be terminated in hell." _Elice threatened. Elice's claws turned back into hands, while his teeth became his white teeth. But his eyes were still lime green. Elice

left, walking outside. Mandy got up from the ground. "Since when did he start speaking 'old speak'?" Mandy asked herself.

Alice saw Elice leave Mandy's house, and walk outside. She noticed Elice's eyes were lime green. "He has my power…" Alice whispered to herself.

**(A/N check chapter 9) **"Hey, Elice!" Bloo said, hugging Elice. _"Bloo, will thine tell thy where Alice is?" _Elice asked. "Um, what happened to your voice?" Bloo asked.

"_TELL THY WHERE ALICE IS!" _Elice demanded, picking Bloo up by the throat. "Over there!" Bloo said, pointing at Alice. Elice dropped Bloo, walking over to Alice muttering _"Keep in mind. Hell hath no fury," _Alice stood up. "I finally understand

why Elice is like this…when we switched eyes…I gave him my power." Alice explained. _"Which means thine will act thy same way if angered." _Elice concluded. "How can we make Elice his old self?" Mac asked. Mandy walked outside, and Mac

looked down blushing. "Alice, what was he like when you met him like this?" Mandy asked. "Well, he didn't talk like this. He was talking to me as if I'm the best thing in the world for him. Also, HIM gave Elice his old memories back." Alice

explained. "Well, you might have to erase those memories again. Then, you and Elice must go back in time. Alright?" Mandy said. Alice nodded. "How would that fix the problem?" Wintervenus asked. "Because it will reverse the spell."

Mandy explained. "Right now, you have no choice but to go back in time."

Alice and Elice took the flying monkey to Sector V. "OH!" Numbuh 2 shouted. "Hey, Elice. Where have you been…A-Alice…is that…you?" Alice nodded. "It is me." _"Stay away from Alice, you wretch. Knock thy out, and forced thy into such that_

_ thy doesth not speak of it." _Elice threatened Numbuh 2. "Whoa, what's wrong with him?" Numbuh 2 asked. "HIM'S daughter put a spell on Elice. Elice and I are going to go back in time so we can reverse the spell." Alice explained. "Good

thing too. I just repaired the time machine. Hey, did you happen to switch eyes with Elice?" Numbuh 2 stated. Alice nodded. "Had too, or else Elice would have died."

"Well, you can reverse the 'love spell', but you cannot reverse the power you have given Elice." Numbuh 2 explained. "I know." Alice mumbled.

"_Alice, why art thou weeping?" _Elice asked, concerned. _"Was it the pathetic wretch that made art sad? Thy will bring claws up to judge wretch for what thine hath done!" _Elice faced Numbuh 2 angrily. "N-no, I just really want to go back in time

right now…" Alice mumbled. _"Very well," _Elice answered. Numbuh 2 showed Alice the time machine. Both Alice and Elice stepped through.

As they both went through the time stream, Alice grabbed Elice's face.

"I'm sorry, but it's better off this way…" Alice said, weeping. She kissed Elice on the lips.

After that, everything went fuzzy on Elice.


	14. Edd Boy Is Still Alive

The first thing Elice knew was that he was in some sort of green liquid.

_Burning him_

_Burning him hard…_

He closed his open mouth quickly. He had no clue why he was in this burning lake. All he knew was that he wanted to get out. Elice looked up, reaching out.

_Somebody save me…_

_I don't remember…_

_Why…_

Elice blinked. Was he to remain here to die?

OF COURSE NOT! MAIN CHARACTER!

HA! You thought I was going to let Elice die. I love tricking you, dear reader.

A hand reached down, and pulled Elice out of the fusion matter. "Is he alive?" A girl's voice asked. Elice coughed up fusion matter, bucking in pain. "He needs to get to the Sector V medical center quickly. I will take monkey. Blossom, can

you fly him?" A Russian voice asked.

"Sure thing, Dexter!" Blossom smiled picking up the confused Elice.

_Dexter…?_

_Alive…?_

_Wait…?_

_I thought he died…!_

Suddenly, something hit Blossom and Elice. They fell. They fell hard to the floor.

"Ugh…Elice…you…okay?" Blossom murmured. Elice slowly got up scars from the burns were on random places of his face. "Yeah," Elice answered. His eyes were their regular blue eye, hazel eye. He was no longer possessed by the spell,

which meant he'd stop talking old speak. "The question is: 'are YOU going to be okay?'" Elice asked, tapping his foot on the ground. Blossom growled for a moment. "Am I in the future?"

"Yes."

"Then yes. I will be fine. Go." Elice turned around running towards a castle made of cardboard boxes.

"What is this place?" Elice asked himself. "Oh, hello! You must be Elice. Hi, I'm Edd, but everybody calls me Double-D!" Edd said, walking up to Elice shaking Elice's hand.

_In the future, Edd is dead…_

"I wanted to fully introduce myself before I go off to Tech Square. I promised I'd help Dexter catch Fusion Buttercup." Edd explained.

**"Our Captain went missing, and we've been watching you. We want you to become the new captain."**

** "You see, Elice that's Tech Square. ****It was destroyed because of Fuse." **

**"THEY TORTUE US!"**

** "When was the last time you saw them?" **

**"Like…five days ago. I haven't seen them since, I can't find Double D either." **

**"I'll go look for ****them."**

_**"Ed died falling off a cliff being chased by Spawns, Double D died trying to save Tech Square. The Kanker Sisters…**_

_**Eddy's scam in the past made the Park N Flush **__**trailer park…**_

_**get devoured by fusion matter..."**_

Elice's eyes widen.

"NO!" He shouted.

"W-why?"

"DON'T GO TO TECH SQUARE!"

"Why?"

"I don't know…but there was this voice…I don't remember who…but it said you died in the future because…Tech Square is going to fall. You and Dexter will DIE if you go to Tech Square. In the future, I saw it fall." Elice explained. Edd

sighed bravely. "That's a chance I'm willing to take. We have to catch Fusion Buttercup."

"You're willing to risk your life on it. Specially since I saw Tech Square fall, Eddy mentioned he hadn't seen you in five days, and the voice said you were dead." Edd sighed again. "I will talk to Dexter about this." Elice smiled. "But it was

great to meet you."

"Thanks," Edd smiled back. "Hey, can you do me a favor? Can you check on the Kanker Sisters, Eddy has been acting skittish around them lately. More skittish than his usual self." Elice nodded. "Sure, Edd. Also, Edd, Blossom needs your

help. She's hurt by the lake filled with the toxic substance." Edd gasped rushing out of the Peach Creek Commons castle. Elice walked up to Eddy, who was self-proclaiming himself the king of the Cul-De-Sac.

_It's pay back time, Bitch. _


	15. Bandit of Evil! Sorry, Sorry, SORRY!

"Hey," Elice muttered angrily. "Oh hey, you must be Elice. This is MY kingdom. I'm king!" Eddy boasted. Elice kept himself from lunging at Eddy angrily. "D-do happen to own any machete of some sort?" Elice asked.

"Uh, no…" Eddy muttered, confused. "Why?"

"Nothing," Elice lied. "I'm glad you're here, anyways. Apparently, The Kanker Sisters want me to do something for them. Uh, hello! They just want me DEAD!" Elice rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea," He muttered. "I was thinking maybe YOU can talk to them!" Eddy shouted.

"ME?" Elice shouted back. "Yeah, while I watch for the Bandit of Evil."

"Bandit of Evil?" Elice asked. A tall red guy with a half arm, and a ripped out eye walked over to Elice.

"I'm sorry, but I think we never met. I'm sorry, but hi, I'm Wilt. Sorry! Was that too much of an introduction for you? Sorry." Elice shook hands with Wilt.

"You say 'sorry' waaaay to much." Elice stated. "I do? Sorry! Agh-I'm mean-So-There I go again. I'm sorry, but it's hard not to say 'sorry'-I said again didn't I? Sorry!"

"It's fine." Elice answered. "And Eddy, I'm sorry, but I don't think it's cool telling Elice about the Bandit Of Evil." Wilt stated to Eddy. "It's either we tell him, or he finds out." Eddy said, waving his finger around bored. Elice looked at Wilt

then Eddy. "Who is the Bandit of Evil?" Elice asked. "I'm sorry, but Eddy calls the puppet the Bandit of Evil. We don't exactly _know _what the puppet is. Dexter calls the puppet, well, the puppet." Wilt explained.

"THAT THING IS EVIL! I TELL YOU! EVVVVILLL!" Eddy shouted. "Why is it evil?" Elice asked.

"I'm sorry, Eddy, but that's not true! I'm sorry, but the only reason the puppet almost destroyed the Cul-De-Sac castle was because you tricked the puppet." Wilt backsassed.

"HEY! I wanted jawbreakers! Is that so much to ask?" Eddy challenged. "Why would you want something that breaks your jaws?" Elice questioned. Elice imagined himself with his jaw snapped, hanging out of his mouth. The thought

scared him and made him think why Eddy would want to do such a thing to his own jaw. "It's a type of candy. I never got one before." Eddy explained, angrily. "Sorry. I don't eat candy, gets me hyperactive." Elice explained, backing

away. "Y'know what? I'm just gonna ignore all this stuff, and I-" Elice noticed Wilt and Eddy had scared expressions on their faces. Elice turned around.

A hand grabbed his throat.

_Well, shit. _


	16. It's The Rowdyruff Boys!

"IT'S THE BANDIT OF EVIL!" Eddy shouted running for shelter.

Wilt stood back; hands up. "I'm sorry, Elice. I have to make sure Eddy doesn't freak out."

The Bandit of Evil grabbed Elice's shoulders. The Bandit had a red cloak covering it's face.

Bandit had glowing green eyes, a black top, with a black slip underneath. A black skirt that ended at her thighs, and high black hoots.

"Um…hi…?" Elice mumbled.

_"Weakling. Tell me your name and why you don't coward in deep fear when you are in my presence." _The Bandit had a deep layered voice, but you could tell that it was a girl's voice. "Well…other than your voice…

you're not really that scary." Elice babbled on. Elice could tell the Bandit of Evil was smirking, because of an ominous awkward silence.

_"__A mere child dost not fear me? And for what reasoning is that?" _The Bandit of Evil took out a sharp blade, placing by Elice's throat.

"As I said before…not that scary…"

"_WHY?" _The Bandit of Evil shouted. "W-Well, I don't really know why!" Elice shouted back.

"_Thine will not yell at thou!" _

The Bandit of Evil took the blade, cutting Elice's neck.

"ELICE NO!" Wilt shouted.

The Bandit of Evil let go of Elice smirking in pleasure. As quickly as the blood came flowing out, it dried and the cut vanished. Leaving only dry blood on Elice's shirt and neck. "I'm sorry, but what just happened?" Wilt asked.

The Bandit of Evil stared at Elice, examining his neck. _"Impossible! Only demons cannot kill other demons. Thine is clearly not demon-" _The Bandit of Evil stopped her statement when she saw Elice glaring at her with green glowing eyes. Exactly like the Bandit of Evil's.

"_Or thine probably is." _The Bandit of Evil stated quickly.

"I'm sorry, but what's happening to Elice?" Wilt asked. Eddy ran up to Wilt. "I don't know…Ohmigosh! There are TWO Bandits of Evil!" Eddy got down on his knees screaming.

"NO! WWWHHHHYYY?"

"_Thine will not place a gory weapon on thou again!" _Elice shouted charging at the Bandit of Evil. The Bandit of Evil hopped into the air, landing with a back flip. _"Thy will catch me then, or perish in a hellish pit." _The Bandit of Evil smirked. Elice

raced at a high speed towards The Bandit. Elice tried to punch the Bandit but the Bandit bend backwards moving her leg upwards kicking Elice in the face. She did a back flip; then got back on her feet. Both kids growled charging at each

other. Both kicked, punched, missed, and so on. They grabbed each others arms flying up into the air.

"I'm sorry, but we need to shoot the Bandit down and get Elice away from the Bandit!" Wilt shouted over the screams and howls.

"I'll call for Dexter," Eddy called back picking up his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Dexter, we need you at the Cul-D-Sac right away!"

"What? Eddy? What's happening?"

"The puppet is fighting with Elice! And Elice is…fighting back with-with DEMON powers!"

"Don't worry, I'll send Buttercup and Bubbles."

"What? NO! YOU need come here! Elice has the exact same powers as the puppet!"

"I am VERY aware of that, Eddy. Once the puppet is taken down, I want you to send Elice t-HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

"Dexter! What's happening?"

"NO! STOP!"

"DEX?"

"…"

"Hello?"

"…"

"DEX-TER?"

"…"

"SHI-DANGIT!" Eddy shouted snapping his cell phone shut. Eddy smashed the cell phone to the ground tearing it to pieces. Eddy looked up and saw The Bandit of Evil throw Elice to the ground. The Bandit turned around.

Wait a minute.

Are those?

Oh, great.

The Rowdyruff Boys.


	17. Alice Is The Bandit of Evil!

"Boomer, get 'er!" Brick shouted. Butch and Brick headed behind the Bandit of Evil punching her hard on the back. Boomer kicked the Bandit of Evil in the face.

"Alright, now let's do this!" Butch laughed. Boomer, Brick, and Butch shot their different colored lasers at the Bandit of Evil.

She screamed bloody murder. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Buttercup shouting kicking Butch in the face.

"Yeah!" Bubbles agreed kissing Boomer's cheek, making the poor feller weak. "Where's my sister?" Buttercup shouted, kissing Butch on the cheek.

"AAGAGGH! I don't know!" Butch shouted. Brick glared at Bubbles and Buttercup. "We don't know where she is. We just came here to capture the Mistake!" Brick screeched.

"I have a name!" The Bandit of Evil shouted. Her hood fell off. At first you could see she had long dirty blond hair and slightly burned skin.

"Shut it!"

The Bandit's long dirty blond hair turned into strawberry short curly blond hair. Her face was less threatening and more frightened. Her burns and scars were gone, leaving a lonesome, brave, and strong face. Her green eyes become one

beautiful blue eye, and one deep hazel eye. The Bandit fell from the sky landing on top of Elice.

Something strange happened right then and there. Elice and the Bandit began to glow extremely bright. "I'm sorry, but what's happening!" Wilt shouted. "Hey, is the Bandit…?"

"Whoa…!"

"How the…?"

"Alice?"

Alice got off of Elice grabbing Elice pulling him upwards.

"I'm sorry, but why would Alice try to hurt Elice?" Wilt asked. "Let's answer that later, Wilt." Buttercup said, tying up the Rowdyruff Boys with a rope.

"What-who are you guys?" Alice asked. "Do you know your name?" Eddy asked, looking at Alice. "Um, no…but every time I come out like this. Somebody says either: 'AAAGH!' or 'ALICE?'. So, I figure it's Alice." Alice explained. Elice opened

his eyes to find Alice starring down at him. "Hi! I'm Alice." Alice said, shaking Elice's hand.

"I'm Elice." Elice muttered. "Really? You look more like a Jake." Alice smiled. Elice was silent. He had almost forgotten his first name. "I'm sorry, but I don't get it. Alice, I'm sorry, but why did you try to cut Elice's neck off?" Wilt asked. Alice

sighed. "I dunno. According to what I do and do not remember…I think I have what humans call amnesia." Alice explained. "Wait a darn minute!" Elice said standing up.

"Alice isn't human?" Brick shook his head annoyed. "Of course she's not. She's a fallen spirit who got kidnapped by HIM, and given demon powers." Brick stated.

Dexter stepped out of the shadows with Edd and Blossom. "And apparently, Elice, so are you." Dexter stated, nodding towards the KND S.C.A.M.P.E.R for Elice and Alice to follow.

When Elice and Alice sat on the cot in the KND S.C.A.M.P.E.R, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 placed oxygen masks on Elice and Alice face. "What's this for?" Alice asked. "I've been researching on you Elice since the time jump experiment went

wrong." Dexter explained. "After you disappeared from the time machine, Computress examined it. One of your head hairs were in the time machine. Computress scanned it to get your DNA so we would tell our future selves where you

were. According to the calculations…you're a descendant from Yang. Alice is a descendant from Yin, but we always knew that."

"Who's Yin?" Elice asked scratching his head.

"Yin and Yang, to the Chinese, are symbolic way of two things being opposite. In real life, Yin and Yang were more than just opposites…They were protectors. Yin protected the sun, happiness, and daylight…while Yang protected the

moon, sadness, and night. When two opposites, such as Yin and Yang, are brought together; they connect."

"Like when I fell on Elice? We both glowed, and suddenly everybody knew who I was." Alice asked. Dexter nodded.

"Precisely."

"Tell me, how exactly can you tell were descendants of Yin and Yang?"

"Well.

Alice: always optimistic, blond hair, blue eyes,

Elice: Not so optimistic, black hair, hazel eyes

And your names give it away."

"Dexter, you GAVE me this name. My original name was Jake." Elice explained. "I know I did because Jake isn't your real name." Dexter explained.

"What do you mean?"

"You were always and always will be: Elice Zombieaftershock. The opposite of Alice Aftershock."


	18. Destabilized

Elice and Alice both sat there shocked, wordless, and possibly afraid. "This is so confusing. Basically, I'm Alice's counterpart?" Elice asked. Dexter nodded.

"Dexter, we have arrived at Sector V." Computress stated.

"This still doesn't make any sense!" Alice shouted. Dexter took a glove and grabbed Elice's hand turning it into dark black slime. Elice screamed. Dexter let go. "Have you ever wondered why Alice treated you like a best friend?"

"What do you mean? I never knew Alice in my life." Elice shouted. "That's because she erased your memory. I'm sure you two can remember each other."

"MIMI! GET HIM!" An eerie voice shouted. A dark figure grabbed Elice and vanished.

"Well, that was random and unconnected to the plot." Alice said.

"Well, this story is written in a confusing way so the reader can connect to the characters more. All questions will be answered by the end of the story." Dexter explained.

"Fourth wall-breaker!" Alice shouted, sticking out her tongue.

"Hey! LET. ME. GO!" Elice shouted as he was being strapped to a metal table. Elice's eyes glowed green but he could not escape. "GOOD! GOOD! SHOW ME YOUR POWER! FOR SOON YOUR POWERS WILL BE NO MORE!" HIM laughed. _"What_

_ does thine want with thy!" _Elice asked. "I WANT YOUR POWER, YOU STUPID CHILD! MIMI, GET OUT THE BUCKET!"

"_What does thou want with a useless bucket?" _Mimi put the bucket under Elice's feet. HIM pressed a button to the number 10. Elice screamed as he saw his feet turning into the black liquid. The liquid dripped into the bucket. _"ARGH! What is_

_ thou doing to thy?" _Elice screeched. "YOU ARE YOUR OWN POWER. IF I DESTABLILZE YOU, YOUR POWER WILL BE MINE!" HIM shouted gleefully. Elice's kneecaps melted and landed in the bowl. Elice was more afraid than angry.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" HIM laughed at Elice's pain. Elice's hands began to melt while Elice's chest melted.

"Dexter…

Blossom…

Edd…

Wilt…

Alice…

Someone…

Help me…"

"Where did you track down Elice?" Ben asked. "Endsville, underground. HIM took Elice, I have no idea what HIM is planning to do with Elice." Dexter explained. "Grim, give me status on Elice's health!" Numbuh 2 shouted.

Grim shook his head. "He's melting."

"What? What do you mean by 'melting'?" Alice said, grabbing Grim's arms. "HIM is destabilizing Elice. If you do not reach Elice in time…he will be destabilized. Da kid will be nothing." "And we can't have Alice come with or else HIM might

want to destabilize her too." Numbuh 5 explained.

"So, what do we do?" Numbuh 2 asked. Dexter sighed.

"I don't know," He said honestly. "Time's almost up for Elice." Grim said looking at his hourglass shaped watch.

All that was left of Elice was his head. "Uh…Mr. HIM, before you completely destabilize me…can I have a word?" Elice asked. "FINE! FOR KICKS!" HIM laughed. Elice blinked.

"Even though I do not remember anything about Alice. I do recall having a memory of a blond girl running up to me. She said: 'hi, my name is Alice. Who're you?' My friends didn't like her. I guess, I kind of did. I never wanted to admit it,

though because I thought my friends would make fun of me. I remember hearing a girl's voice at night. 'Goodbye, Jake.' I think I have a response to that…

_Goodbye, Alice…" _That was the last thing Elice said before being completely destabilized.

"You're too late," Grim whispered. Everybody froze for a moment. Alice closed her eyes and got the floor covering her face. "Alice, you okay?" Numbuh 2 asked, patting Alice's back. Numbuh 2, Numbuh 5, Ben, and Dexter all heard the

weeping from Alice.

Alice took a deep breath looking up from the ground.

"_Kill me," _


	19. Poems Are Written and Stories Are Said

The war of Fuse continued. Lives were taken; lives were given.

As for Alice, nothing was the same. She held a picture of Elice close to her neck. Dexter had refused Alice's demand on her dying. Alice did no longer fight. She just ate, slept, and dreamt.

_Serene and beautiful and very wise,_

_Most erudite in curious Grecian lore,_

_You lay and read your learned books,_

_ and bore_

_A weight of unshed tears and silent song within your heart could never rise_

_Until love bade it spread its wings and could you look on Beauty's face before_

_A poet's burning mouth had touched your eyes. _

Alice opened her eyes and walked out of the KND tree house. "Hey, Alice! How're you doin'?" Numbuh 2 asked, waving.

If you can dream and not make dreams your master;If you can think and not make thoughts your aim,If you can meet with Triumph and DisasterAnd treat those two impostors just the same:If you can bear to hear the truth you've

spokenTwisted by knaves to make a trap for fools,Or watch the things you gave your life to, broken,And stoop and build'em up with worn-out tools

"Numbuh 2, may I ask of you to bring Numbuh 5, Ben, Dexter, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Wilt, Mac, Bloo, Wintervenus, and Bella to the Operation Room. I must say something I couldn't say before." Alice asked. Numbuh 2 nodded. "Sure

thing, Alice!"

Alice turned the picture of Elice around seeing lyrics on the back. Alice began to sing the lyrics quietly.

_Cold sound of rain_

_I don't wanna be alone on a heavy rainy night_

_Not to let you goI hold you so tight_

_So, even if the clock strikes 12_

_Don't take your eyes off me_

_I want you to focus on me_

_Hypocrisy is nothing to me_

_Till the night breaks_

_Don't stop lying to me_

_As if I were drawn in the moment_

_Let me feel you for now..._

_Everything has an end_

_It can't be helped_

_I stop thinking about it_

_'Cuz it just makes me cry_

_Dissolving ourselves_

_In the dark_

_Let us fall_

_Deeper and deeper_

_Tragic Alice in the reflection_

_Decorates herself in a sinful color_

_Tying you up with love,_

_She endlessly whispers your name_

_Not to forget or lose you..._

_Will persistent rain_

_Wash away everything?_

_Hypocrisy is nothing to me_

_Till the night breaks_

_Don't stop lying to me_

_As if I were drawn in the momen_

_tLet me feel you for now..._

**(A/N Dark Alice by Hatsune Miku) **

"What is it Alice?" Dexter said after everybody walked into the Operation Room. "Dexter, remember how I regained my memory a week ago?" Alice asked.

"Yes,"

"Well, I have a story to tell now. I remember everything. Even myself being…Yin."

_Everything was peaceful _

_The dances of Yin and Yang _

_Was what gave the world protection_

_Until they were locked up in boxes_

_Given a sedative and fallen asleep_

_They were cast off into deep space_

_Until Earth's atmosphere saved them_

_They landed in the same neighborhood _

_But not in the same time_

_Alice woke up as a young child _

_Saving the life of little Elice _

_Elice woke up as a teenager _

_When Alice said 'hello' _

_Elice did not give a care_

_Because his friends were watching_

_But if they weren't there_

_Would he have said 'hello'_

_Nobody really knows_

_When Elice yelled at Alice_

_Alice ran away in despair_

_But really she fixed up her hair_

_Went to Dexter and flew in the air_

_To battle Fuse without a care _

_But Elice kept slipping into her mind_

_Alice slipped_

_Fuse laughed and threw a machete at her_

_Alice teleported a duplicate of herself to Earth_

_She brought to the graveyard _

_Of Eternal Vista _

_Before hearing the news_

_Elice heard a faint 'Goodbye' _

_He silently called Alice on the phone_

_He left a message about to say_

_'I love you' _

_But changed his mind and said_

_'Leave me alone!' _

_In the morning _

_His friends mocked Alice _

_Elice found out Alice was dead_

_After he passed out_

_Alice was still mocked _

_Elice was driven on a stretcher _

_Placed in a time machine_

_To replace the now mocked girl _

_Alice's spirit found her way back to Elice_

_They switched eyes to be bind together_

_For eternity _

_Until Elice was destabilized _

_Because HIM wanted Elice's power_

_Elice announced his true feelings _

_Alice found out _

_And asked for death_

_But was given grace _

_For Alice had once been dead _

_And brought back to life_

_This time_

_Tears will be shed_

_For Elice _

_Is dead _

Alice sat down as everybody stared at her. "Let me shed some light on the situation here," A voice said. Everybody turned around.

They saw Mandark and little sister Lalavava.


	20. The Beginning of the War of Endsville

"Mandark," Dexter growled. "What are YOU doing here?" "You did say he was destabilized, Alice?" Mandark asked Alice ignoring Dexter.

Alice nodded. "I don't know if you know. But I'm an expert on stabilization and destabilization." Mandark boasted.

"And?" Dexter snapped. "If you can find where the destabilized Elice is, Mandark might be able to pull him back together and stabilize Elice." Lalavava explained. Alice froze hopeful. "Do you remember where Elice was taken to before he

was destabilized?" Lalavava asked. "The bottom of Endsville." Numbuh 2 explained. "We'll need Billy and Mandy's help to get there." Alice said. "Oh no, you're not going." Bella said.

"Why not?" Alice snapped. "We don't want HIM to destabilize you to," Bubbles stated. "Unless you can disguise yourself." Numbuh 5 said.

"Well, who do I look like?" Alice asked. It only took a second for everybody to answer.

"Dee Dee."

Lalavava helped tighten Alice's tutu around Alice's waist. "Why is your older brother helping us?" Alice asked. "Because I told him to," Lalavava stated.

"Why?"

"Because I have studied Yin and Yang for quite some time. Have you not noticed the sun hasn't been setting? It hasn't been night time for a week." Alice did admit she did not notice because of her mourning. "Without Elice. There is no

night, there is no sadness, and there is no darkness. We need Elice to continue the circulation of Yin and Yang. If HIM absorbs Elice completely The moon and sky will turn red. The circulation of Yin and Yang will be stopped, and it'll be the

end of the world as we know it."

"What about Fuse?" Alice asked. "Fuse will eventually absorb our world. If we let that happen he will devour the whole universe, and soon he will be so hungry for planets that he will explode, causing the BIG BANG all over again."

**(A/N I believe that God created the universe not the BIG BANG. I'm just trying to be realistic to the story) **

Alice gasped. Lalavava nodded. "That is why Mandark and I are helping you."

"Are we ready?" Dexter said. Mandark pouted. "That was MY line!" Dexter rolled his eyes.

Dexter took out a floating cube. "This is Dexter. Go ahead." Dexter said walking down Dex-Labs to a big screen. "Dexter, this is Ben. Endsville has some pretty tough monsters. It looks like Endsville got it worse from Fuse. If we bring Alice

down here we're going to need level 10, 11, 12, 13, and 14 nanos. The leaders will be able to choose their own nano." Dexter nodded. "Alright," He said to his army. Mandark took out Nano-COMs and passed them to everyone, including

Alice. "Press down on your Nano-COM and a level 10, 11, 12, 13, or 14 nano will come up." Lalavava pressed down on her Nano-COM and she had a level 13 HIM nano. "There's a shock." She mumbled. Alice pressed down on her Nano-

COM. She got a level 11 Billy Nano. Mandark pressed down on his Nano-COM. He got a Mega XLR Nano. Dexter took out his own Nano-COM. He got a level 25 Mandy Nano. Numbuh 2 pressed down on his Nano-COM. Y'know, let met jus

t state who got what.

Dexter: Mandy Nano

Alice: Billy Nano

Lalavava: HIM nano

Mandark: Mega XLR Nano

Numbuh 2: Bloo Nano

Blossom: Professor Utonium Nano

Mac: Dexter Nano (For safety)

Grim: Grim Nano (For the Resurrect 'Em)

Ben, Buttercup, Bubbles, Bloo, Coco, Wilt, Numbuh Three, Numbuh Four, Numbuh One, Samurai Jack, Billy, and Mandy were already at Endsville fighting off monsters. Dexter called Edd to bring himself, Ed, and Eddy.

"Alright," Dexter said. "Everybody has there nanos, correct?"

"Aye," Everybody said. "Here's the plan: Grim, Billy, Mandy, and Alice will go underground to find HIM. Mandy, I believe, can take care of HIM while Grim will make sure nobody dies or passes out. Billy and Alice will try to find the destabilized

Elice and bring him back to Dex-Labs for stabilizing. Ben and his team have already noted that Endsville has a big war on its hands right now. Everybody fights and nobody retreats, even after Elice is brought to Dex-Labs. Is that clear?"

Dexter explained.

"Aye!" Everybody shouted. "We will spilt up into Five teams. Team Dexter will be: Dexter, Numbuh 2, Blossom, and Mac. Team Ben is: Ben, Wilt, Samurai Jack, and Coco. Team Grim is: Grim, Billy, Mandy, and Alice. Team Numbuh One is:

Numbuh One, Numbuh Three, Numbuh Four, Wintervenus, and Bella. Team Mandark will be: Mandark, Lalavava, Edd, Ed, and Eddy."

"AYE!" Everybody shouted. Dexter muttered under is breath taking out a Fuse Disruptor.

"Let's kick some butt,"


	21. From a Liquid to a Solid Elice Awakens

Team Dexter and Team Grim drove on Dexter's Mock 5 hovercar to Endsville. Things were not so swell there. A Baron Bloodsucker picked up Mandy and threw her onto the Mock 5, she accidentally smashed her MVP Endsville Slugger into

the front window of the hovercar. "Are you alright, Mandy?" Dexter said. Mandy sat up.

Glass had cut deeply into Mandy's forehead. Mandy pulled the glass out, wincing slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said, hopping off of the Mock 5. "I feel like I should help," Alice shouted. "We don't want you to be destabilized." Dexter said

back.

"Dexter, that's a chance I'm willing to take." Alice picked up her weapon of choice: Banded Lockslammer. Alice hopped out of the Mock 5, cutting off a head of a Jerk-O-Lantern. Dexter picked up his Fuse Disruptor and Grim picked up his

Scythe.

"Make sure that hourglass of hers does not empty." Dexter said, hopping out of the Mock 5. Grim checked Alice's hourglass.

It wasn't empty at all; infact the sand of the top never dropped to the bottom yet. Alice has a long life ahead of her.

"Where's Billy?" Alice said, smacking down a Baron Bloodsucker for Mandy. Mandy was about to make a remark, when Billy jumped out from behind Alice. He knocked of a Jerk-O-Lantern's head with a giant turkey leg as his weapon.

"Right here!" Billy shouted. "And with boogers that need to be recycled." "Ew," Mandy tackled another Baron Bloodsucker and smacked it several times with her MVP Endsville Slugger. "Let's get going," Alice said to Billy and Mandy.

Alice smashed down the doors to hell, literally.

"Ready?" She asked holding her Banded Lockslammer tightly. Mandy and Grim nodded seriously. Billy just picked his boogers and ate them.

They raced into the dark room where a bucket with a black liquid in it was sitting on a black table.

"AH, SO YOU'VE COME…" HIM laughed. Mandy glared at HIM pointing her Endsville Slugger at HIM. "What you're doing is wrong. You absorb Elice you destroy the whole world. Including yourself." Mandy stated. Her words were strong

even though her voice was flat. Grim placed his hands on Mandy's and Alice's shoulders.

"What da girl is saying is right. You mess wit Elice you mess wit da world." Grim explained. Behind HIM'S back Billy picked up the bucket full of the black liquid and ran back upstairs. Suddenly Mimi came flying out of no-where and grabbed

the bucket from Billy.

"Careful, Mimi! We don't want one chemical dropped out of the bucket. It could cause the poor Elice to loose an eye or a nose." Him chuckled in delight. Mimi looked from Alice to HIM she sighed.

Mimi stuck out her tongue and kicked HIM in the face.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" HIM shouted. Mimi gave Alice the bucket. "T-t-t-a-a-k-k-e t-t-t-h-h-I-I-s." Mimi stuttered.

"Thank you," Alice smiled. "Go Alice, take Billy with you. Grim and I will take care of HIM." Mandy instructed. Alice smiled nodding her head towards Billy, motioning him to follow her. Billy jumped off of the ground and jumped towards Alice.

DEX-LABS, An half-hour later

After Alice had successfully got in contact with Dexter, Dexter imminently transported Alice, The bucket with the liquid, himself, and Mandark to Dex-Labs. It had been an half-hour and Mandark STILL wasn't done with stabilizing Elice.

Dexter had begun to help him while Alice stayed in the other room taking out her hair ribbons. Dexter had exited the room.

"Alice, come." Dexter whispered. Without questions, Alice stood up and followed Dexter into the lab room.

There in a metal tub was the black liquid spread out. In the black liquid was a boy with black hair, pale skin, no clothes. His body from waist down covered by the black liquid. He was asleep.

"Is that…?" Alice trailed off. Dexter nodded. "He is still absorbing the liquid. It will go faster if he is awake, though. But Mandark and I believe that you should be the one to awaken him." Dexter said leaving the room with Mandark. Alice

didn't want to break Elice by touching him so she said boldly. "Elice?" Suddenly the light blue and deep hazel eyes opened. Elice's eyes looked up at Alice's mismatching eyes.

"Alice?" Elice muttered. Elice coughed, small drops of the black liquid coming out of his mouth. "You okay?" Alice asked. Elice shook his head "yes".

"I just feel really...Inhuman." Elice explained. Alice smiled at Elice.

"What happened after I became…a liquid?" "There was no light for a week. Everybody, including I, were mourning a lot. Until Mandark suggested we find you and turn you back into a solid. Dexter told me to wake you up so you can turn

into a solid faster." Elice smiled sincerely. "You missed me?" Alice shook her head. "Of course I did! You're my best friend." Elice's smile stayed on his face. Alice smiled back.

The two friends smiled at each other for the longest time until Mandark interrupted. "STOP IT WITH THE LOVE! It BURNS!"


	22. Going to the Cul De Sac

After being fully restored into a solid, Elice was given new clothes. A black t-shirt with sleeves that connected to the short sleeves of his black t-shirt. Black tight jeans and black that went over his black tight jeans. The connected sleeves stopped at his wrists.

"Are we going back to the war?" Alice asked Dexter. Dexter nodded walking up to Elice with a Nano-COM. Dexter also took out a Quad Laser Sword. "If you press down on the Nano-COM a nano will appear. I made sure it was in the twenty levels. We don't want you to become a liquid again." Elice pressed down on his Nano-COM and a Mac nano appeared.

"I'm Mac!" The nano shouted in glee. Suddenly, Dexter got a call from the blue cube in his hand. "This is Dexter, go ahead." Dexter said walking towards a large screen. "Hey, Dexter. This is Ben. HIM isn't the main source of war over here in Endsville. Fuse is spreading more monsters around and we can't deal with them all. We need Fuse to be destroyed quickly." Ben was cut off by being zapped by the toxic substance.

"BEN!" Dexter shouted. "For absolute safety reasons, I have decided to send you two to the Cul-De-Sac. The war has gotten to horrible and I want neither of you getting hurt. Edd and Marie will be there so don't worry." Elice and Alice looked at each other.

"A vacation?" They both replied. There was a shock.

"Marie, can you _please _get off of me?" Edd asked politely. Marie laughed.

"Course not!" Edd gasped. "Your butt is crushing my rib cage!" Marie attempted to flirt with Edd but Edd had refused. That pissed Marie off, so she pushed Edd to the ground sitting on him in pleasure. "I'll get off if ya kiss me!"

"Oh, I most certainly will NOT!" Marie pouted. "Aw, c'mon! Can't you just be my Elice for a sec?" Edd was confused by that comment.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. "Oh, it's a new slang I use. My slang word for Elice means my lover boy. The slang word for Alice is lover girl." Marie explained.

"Why would you use Elice and Alice?"

"You-know-why! They are TOTALLY in-love! Haven't you noticed it? Alice loves Elice but he rejects her and suddenly after Alice dies Elice mourns. BOOM! They are suddenly bonded by trauma." Edd almost scowled. "How old are they again?" Marie laughed. "They also SWITCHED EYES! Wouldn't it be cute if we switched eyes?"

"It would be painful." Edd squeaked in a soft voice. Edd winced at the thought of Elice's eye being pulled out of it's socket and being replaced by a different eye.

Edd turned his head and saw two teens looking at Edd and Marie strangely.

"Are you talking about us?" Elice asked. Alice laughed. "I think they were." Marie quickly got off of Edd helping him up by pulling on his red t-shirt. "What's up? You feeling like a solid, Elice?" Elice nodded. "I still feel inhuman." He noted quietly. "That's probably because of turning from a liquid into a solid. It's kind of like after your done having a breathing treatment you start to jitter." Edd explained. Elice shrugged. Marie walked up to Alice. "You seem like your fifthly. Let's fix you up." Alice did notice how she still looked horrible after the short battle of returning Elice to his formal state. Marie walked Alice towards the Flush N Park trailer park leaving Elice and Edd.

"Why was Marie on top of you?" Elice asked. Edd shivered in disgust. "She has a crush on me. Ugh-I hate it."

"Why?" Elice asked. He knew what it was to have somebody have a crush. He, himself had started forming a crush but he didn't want to tell anyone yet.

Two reasons, it would embarrass him for life. Second reason, this is not the time to fall in love. "Because she's…it's just…it's gross!" Edd explained trying to find the right words.

"Does it gross you out because she's a girl?" Edd shrugged. "Y'know, if you don't like girls you're going to be called gay or homosexual for the rest of your life." Elice teased. Edd jumped shocked.

"Excuse me! But I am NOT-" "Then why don't you like girls?"

"I DID like a girl. Her name was Nazz. She was killed by fusion matter." Edd almost snapped. "Well, she's dead. Get over her and I think you should take a chance with Marie." Elice explained. "She attacks me, though." "Maybe because she wants your attention. I learned this the hard way. People can be jerks because they don't know how to explain the feelings they have for a person." Elice mumbled quietly. This made Eddward curious. "Have you ever been a jerk because of you're feelings?" Elice's head snapped up looking at Edd wide-eyed.

"C-course not! I just heard of it…that's all." Elice lied, rolling his eyes for the lie to be more truthful. Edd shook his head.

"Alright. If you don't want to admit you like Alice you don't have to."

"I DON'T LIKE ALICE!" Elice nearly screeched. "I was just _trying _to give you advice for Marie. How does that relate to Alice at all?" Edd laughed. "Okay. You-don't-(cough)-do-(cough)-like-Alice." Elice gave Edd a dead stink eye.


	23. Accidentally in Love With You

Marie combed Alice hair back placing it in a small pony-tail. "What's your thoughts on Elice?" Marie asked. Alice blushed.

"We're just friends. Nothing more." On the contrary, Alice knew that she liked Elice but…she didn't want that to ruin her new friendship with him. As coldhearted as Elice is or was Alice didn't want him to be hurt or get hurt. "You _sure_? I'd say you like, like him." Marie giggled picking up a headband with a pink bow with black laces. She carefully placed the headband on Alice's head. "Well, I _do_. But he doesn't like, like me. I'd rather have a friendship with him now then try to make him mad by trying to be his girlfriend." Alice explained. Marie's eyes widen. "Do you think I should do that with Edd?"

"If you like. I'd say he still believes in cooties." Alice teased. Marie picked up a mascara marker and eyeliner pencil. "Me too. I do all I can to make him to forget that. Don't blink." Alice did what Marie told her to do. Marie began to place the eyeliner around Alice's eyes then placed the mascara on Alice's eyelashes. She, then took out a hair curler. "Maybe you need to tell him you want him to stop acting like a child." Alice thought. Marie shook her head. "Nah, I want him to figure that out on his own."

"So, you'll just keep throwing hints at him until he realizes he needs to grow up?"

"Yep!"

"I'm not sure if that's the best idea. I mean, look at me! I didn't go coo-coo crazy on Elice and he is a friend of mine now. Back then, he really didn't like me. I actually think he _loathed_ me." Alice explained. Marie ran over to her closet. "You like pink and black?" Marie asked. Alice nodded. Marie took out a singlet dress. The top was black while the skirt part of it was pink with black laces, much like the bow. Marie quickly rushed over and picked up to black leather boots. Running back to Alice, Marie turned off the curler.

"Since your hair is naturally curly I didn't have to do much. Anyways, put these on." Alice did what Marie told and Marie gasped.

"You. Look. GORGEOUS!" Alice blushed and smiled. "What was with this get-up, anyways?" She asked. Marie opened the trailer door and walked Alice back to Elice and Edd.

Edd nodded his head thoughtfully.

Elice blushed deeply. "What's with the get-up?" He growled slightly trying to look irritated to the max. Alice frowned. _Great, he's irritated again. _

_**Hopefully Alice can't see I'm faking it. **_

_Does he really hate me in this dress?_

_**I have to admit, she looks gorgeous in the dress.**_

_Oh my god, he probably thinks I look fat in the dress!_

_**The dress matches her body so well, it's just…wow.**_

_Elice, please stop making that grossed out face at me. _

_**Alice, please stop looking so desperate. **_

_Seriously, I feel like I'm going to cry._

_**Seriously, I feel like my knees are about to break down onto the floor. **_

_Stop torturing me with that look._

_**Stop making my stomach queasy with that look.**_

Marie and Edd both notice the facial expressions on Elice and Alice.

Elice = disgust.

Alice = Worried.

Elice = Embarrassed.

Alice = Frightened.

Elice = Suspicion.

Alice = Infatuation.

Marie thought of this as adorable while Edd wanted to puke. "What's with the faces?" He asked trying to end their "facial expression" contest. This snapped both Elice and Alice out of their contest. "Nothing!" They both said.

_Nothing. Remind yourself that, Alice. Elice-Don't-Like-You. _

_**Nothing. Remind yourself that, Elice. Alice-Is-Just-A-Friend. **_

"Where's cupid when we need him?" Marie asked herself.


	24. The Death of Marie Kanker

Alice was playing with her headband laying on her stomach on Marie's bed. Marie stalking back and forth a little hysterically.

"His favorite color?"

"Dunno."

"His favorite snack?"

"Dunno."

"His favorite hobbies?"

"Dunno."

"Tell me some things you know about Elice!"

"A fourteen year old boy. His name before this was Jake Shock. He's supposedly "Yang" of the Chinese Yin and Yang. While apparently, I'm Yin." Alice stated. Marie growled. "That's all?" Alice nodded. "He doesn't tell me much about himself. We're both kinda secretive to each other." Marie rolled her eyes. "That's really stupid." She muttered. "It's the best way I can remain his friend." Alice said in pure defeat.

"How about show him you want to get to know him better?" Marie asked. Alice shrugged. "I don't want to make him angered." Marie stared at Alice with a smirk. "Just try your luck."

"You're not serious."

"I am DEAD serious. Just try."

"But-"

"TRY!"

Alice sighed. "Fine. But I am NOT wearing this get-up." Marie rolled her eyes and handed Alice spare clothes. A sleeveless black shirt with a turtle neck, green baggy pants, a belt, and black boots. Alice quickly changed into the spare clothes and opened up the trailer door holding in her breath.

Alice saw Elice training his Mac nano, she sighed walking up to Elice. "Hey," she said. Elice nodded once looking back at his Mac nano.

"What'cha doin'?" she muttered. "What does it look like?" Elice asked slightly annoyed.

"Sorry." Alice began to fiddle with her fingers and hair awkwardly. "If we want to stop Fusion, we have to train ourselves and our nanos. I don't want to be sitting here gaining weight while Dexter is in trouble." Elice explained.

"He's just protecting us, Elice." Alice whispered. "I don't want to _be _protected. I want to protect." With that, Elice went back to his training. Alice sighed walking over to the fusion matter river by the trailer park. Forgetting it was fusion matter, Alice dipped her hand in the river. Quickly, Alice yanked her burnt hand out of the river hissing.

"That didn't help." Alice looked up to see Edd smiling down at her. "Edd?" she muttered. "Heya, Alice. Um, don't take this offensively…but why did you stick your hand in fusion matter?" Edd asked examining Alice's burnt hand.

"I forgot it was fusion matter and not actual water." Alice chuckled. _Wow, I am SUCH an idiot! _

"How's Elice?" Alice asked trying to change the subject. "Fine, I guess. Hey Alice, Dexter wanted me to tell you that I will have to leave for Tech Square right away."

Alice looked up shocked. "Why?" she asked.

Edd mumbled something under his breath then smiled sincerely at Alice. "Because I have to. Mandark, Lalavava, the lead Kids Next Door, and Dexter need help repairing the broken buildings in Tech Square. For a refuge. And to defeat Fusion Buttercup." Edd's smile turned into frown. "Elice kept telling me I am going to die there." Alice's eyes widen.

"He went to the future. I-I-I-I told him you were going to die because I saw you die. I don't remember how or why though." Edd sighed. "Are you absolutely positive about this?" He asked. Alice nodded.

"Ninety-nine percent sure." Edd smiled. "It was nice knowing you, Alice Aftershock." Edd helped Alice wrap her burnt hand in bandages then walked towards the trailer park. He knocked the trailer door.

Marie answered. Edd braced himself to be tackled but Marie held her ground as Edd explained his situation.

"Just…Just be careful." Marie muttered.

As Edd began to walk out of the fort surrounding the cul-de-sac with Alice and Elice he heard a loud _ZING _sound. Edd, Elice, and Alice looked up as a large fusion meteor hit the inside of the fort. The explosion knocked down all the trailers and burnt the river away completely.

"MARIE!" They shouted as they raced back into the cul-de-sac. Elice walked towards the burning meteor. There was a note on the floor by the meteor.

_**Love, Eddy**_

Elice's eyes widen. "Edd, you better take a look at this." Edd rushed by Elice's side quickly.

His eyes widen in shock. "Eddy…A scam. THIS WAS ONE OF EDDY'S SCAMS!" Edd burst out in pure anger. Elice rushed towards The Kankers' trailer where Alice stood holding a burnt and bleeding Marie Kanker.

Marie wasn't breathing. Alice looked straight at Elice.

"She's dead." Elice looked down in silence. Alice and Elice trudged back towards Edd who was contacting Dexter on a cell phone.

"Dexter, I need you to send Numbuh 2 with the S.C.A.M.P.E.R right away-" Edd stopped in his sentence starring at the motionless Marie Kanker. Elice took the cell phone from Edd placing it close to his ear.

"Dexter," he whispered.

"Yes, what is it?" That Russian voice asked impatiently.

"Marie Kanker is dead." A silence. "Very well," Dexter replied after the long silence. "I am now sending Numbuh 2 with the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Be careful and on the look out."

Elice closed the cell phone looking at the dead Marie Kanker.

"What do we do with her body?" He asked. Edd gently grabbed the body from Alice and held it close. "Bury it." Edd replied. Alice slowly got onto her knees and began to dig a large human-sized hole in the ground.

Before burying her body, Edd took a look around the now completely destroyed cul-de-sac. The fortress was completely knocked over, the two gigantic planks were burnt and knocked over, the road was broken up to bits and bent in awkward positions, and the river was completely gone. Edd took in a deep breath and buried Marie's corpse into the ground.

"Hey guys!" A voice from the skies called out. Elice, Alice, and Edd looked up from the ground. "Numbuh 2!" Elice called out. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R landed in the middle of the cul-de-sac on top of the buried Marie Kanker.

"Are we ready to go?" Numbuh 2 asked as Edd, Elice, and Alice walked into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. "Where are we going?" Alice asked. "Edd's going to Tech Square; I'm taking you guys to Townsville." Numbuh 2 explained. "As I was saying. We ready to go?"

Edd sucked in a deep breath. "Yes, yes we are." he replied.


	25. Tech Square Meeting

The drive to Tech Square was taking longer than both Elice and Alice would have predicted. Alice fell asleep onto a cot while Edd and Elice were talking. Numbuh 2 would add in comments in the conversation here n' there.

"Um, sorry about Marie." Elice muttered. Edd shrugged unable to think of what to say.

"Our first death." Numbuh 2 added.

"Wait-I thought Alice was the first one to die." Elice stated.

"Well, she _resurrected_. Marie didn't-or hasn't." Numbuh 2 restated. **(A/N check chapter 10)**

"What do you think of Alice?" Edd asked. Elice was silent. "I think she's a person." He said after a long and utter silence.

"No, I mean mentally. Not physically." Edd corrected.

"I think she's got emotions-"

"Elice, emotionally. YOUR emotions for Alice. Not what SHE is or what she has." Numbuh 2 interrupted Elice.

"Uh-uh-uh-well…she's a _cool_ girl." Elice smiled awkwardly trying to cover his furiously blushing face. Numbuh 2 smirked.

"What does _cool _mean in your language?" Elice rolled his eyes but eyed at Alice to make sure she was actually asleep and not faking it.

"We're here." Numbuh 2 announced.

"Finally!" Elice shouted. This loud scream startled Alice from her slumber that she fell off the cot embarrassed.

"Huh-what-where?" Alice shouted shaking her head. "We arrived at Tech Square." Edd stated helping Alice from the floor.

"Dangit, Edd. I'm not ready for you to die." Both Numbuh 2 and Edd flinched at Alice's words. "I'll be fine." Edd smiled. Numbuh 2 began open the S.C.A.M.P.E.R door.

As Edd began to walk out, he turned around looking directly at Alice.

"Did I mention those clothes your wearing remind me of Marie?" Edd smiled. Alice looked down at clothes she wore.

"These are Marie's spare clothes." Alice replied. "Keep them."

Let's leave Alice and Elice for a moment as they are driven away on the S.C.A.M.P.E.R but let's focus on Edd-Boy and what will happen in Tech Square.

Edd walked down the streets of Tech Square looking around slightly dazed. He suddenly felt a hand on his back.

He jumped startled.

"Hey! Calm down, it's just me." Edd turned around to see Ben Tennyson smiling down on him.

"Oh, sorry Ben. I'm a little jittery. My job is to locate Fusion Buttercup's lair, correct?" Edd asked.

"Yeah, then Dexter and I are going in and defeating her." Ben stated. Edd nodded with each word Ben said.

"C'mon."

Edd followed Ben into DEX LABS. Up the elevator into a white room with a sliver table in the middle.

There was Dexter, Mandark, Lalavava, Blossom, Numbuh 1, Samurai Jack, Grim, Mandy, and Mac. Ben sat next to Mac while Edd sat next to the other side of Dexter.

"Thank you for joining us Ben, Edd." Both boys nodded. "Now let me explain the situation here." Dexter began standing up.

"Thanks to my stupid sister's mess-up on the time travel there will be an overlap. That means two Elices and two Alices. The Elice dressed in black is our Elice, the one who is smaller, weaker, and more confused is the Time Travel Elice. Call Time Travel Elice-Jake while call our Elice-well-Elice. Protect Jake at all costs. We don't want Elice to vanish in thin air. Be aware of that. Now to my real point, Tech Square is on the verge of falling but we will NOT allow this. Fuse will not beat us. We will defeat Fusion Buttercup and once the war is over we will rebuild the almost-destroyed Tech Square." Dexter explained this quickly but in detail for the group to understand.

"Um, I have something to say." Edd muttered. "Go ahead," Dexter said nodding once at Edd.

"Um, well…Elice told me that Tech Square is going to fall and well…I'm going to die." Edd said uneasily. Dexter's eyes widen. "Interesting. Similar to how the cul-de-sac was destroyed and how Marie Kanker died?" Dexter asked.

"No. Not destroy. Actually, literally falling in rumble." Edd stated.

"Should we warn the citizens of Tech Square to evacuate?" Mandy asked grabbing a firm grip on Mac's wrist. Dexter thought about this.

"Yes, I want them evacuated to Sector V right away. Did Elice say when Tech Square is going to fall?"

"My prediction is that Elice witnessed it when he first arrived." Edd explained.

"Which means Jake is going to witness the same thing." Lalavava pointed out. "That also means we can be extra-prepared when this happens and prevent deaths." Mac added on.

"This can also effect the space-time-continuum." Dexter interrupted.

"How about we contact Numbuh 2 to come and save Jake as soon as he drops off Elice and Alice?" Numbuh 1 asked. Dexter nodded. "Yes, that will work."

"Also, if you can. Do not, I repeat, do NOT mention Alice. Jake isn't fond of Alice unlike Elice who is now starting to feel a bond to her. If you mention Alice call her _The Dead Captain _or _The Captain_ alright?" Ben added.

"Smart Ben. Unless Jake finds out Alice is the dead captain then we can mention her name."

"What if Jake says _I'm Elice Zombieaftershock_?" Grim asked.

"Remember their different appearances." Dexter said.

"Has anyone considered that there will be-sooner or later-a Fusion Elice?" Samurai Jack interrupted. There was a long and disturbing silence. "Honestly?" Samurai Jack sighed.

"I remember helping Elice out of the fusion matter river in the cul-de-sac." Blossom pointed out.

"That means Fusion Elice is VERY possible." Samurai Jack stated.

"Now we all must be on the look out for Fusion Elice _while _protecting Jack at the same time." Ben stated. It was more a statement than a question.

"Correct."

"Even if some of us don't survive we'll still follow these orders?" Mac asked. Dexter nodded.

"Yes. There is no turning back. We will defeat Fuse, protect Jake, and help Elice and Alice." Dexter walked over to the phone and called Numbuh 2.

"Numbuh 2, as fast as you can, drive Alice and Elice to their destination and come back for Jake Shock, the little Elice." Dexter explained. A pause.

"Thank you. We will meet shortly." Dexter looked up at Ben and said. "Go roam around Tech Square until you spot Jake. I will send Numbuh 5 with you shortly."


	26. The Appearance of Fusion Elice

Numbuh 2 dropped Alice and Elice off at their destination and scurried back to Tech Square.

He felt he was stuck in a neverending loop.

"Numbuh 2!" Dexter to shouted in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R speaker.

"What is it, Dexter?" Numbuh 2 replied.

"You have got to hurry. We haven't got much time."

(TECH SQUARE)

Meanwhile, Tech Square began to shake. Literally shake.

"Everybody evacuate!" Dexter shouted. Grim tightened a grip on Mandy and Mac. He rushed out of the building through a portal selfishly closing it behind him.

Ben was already out of the building searching for Jake with Numbuh 5.

Blossom, Mandark, and Lalavava escaped the building with Blossom's ability to fly and her super strength.

Samurai Jack escaped the building with Numbuh 1.

Leaving only Edd and Dexter in the building as it began to quickly fall and crumble to the ground.

"Dexter!" Edd called. "What do we do now?"

Before Dexter could reply a piece of the building fell onto him.

Edd began to slip onto the ground out the window as the building began to collapse further. Edd tried to grab his hat which had fallen off of his head.

Revealing jet-black hair and a scar across his forehead.

Edd slipped out of the window into a dark cave covered in fusion matter.

He slowly tried to get up from the ground but a green hand grabbed him by the scruff of his collar.

Fusion Buttercup smiled slyly at Edd.

Edd tried to take his nano-com but Fusion Buttercup snatched it away.

"You will die!" Fusion Buttercup shouted tossing Edd aside onto the fusion matter.

Edd, now quivering in fear, began to weep hysterically.

Fusion Buttercup took Edd's face and began to bury it into the fusion matter.

Edd felt his face burn with blisters that popped. He screamed feeling the sides of his lips burn.

"HEY!" Edd heard a loud booming voice shout.

He felt a light green hand wearing a black fingerless glove pick him up.

"Who're you?" Edd gasped sucking in a deep breath. "I've never seen a fusion like you before."

The fusion boy laughed then smirked. The laugh was unpleasant for Edd.

The fusion boy took out a rope and tied Edd's hands together above his head. He then grabbed Edd and tied the rope to the rock.

It was as if Edd was hanging from the ceiling with his hands tied together above his head.

Edd closely at the fusion boy's face.

"Hey, you look a lot like…"

"Elice?" The fusion boy interrupted.

He did look a lot like Elice. Everything was exactly same except for the fusion boy wearing dark shades and a leather jacket. (Of course, the light green color of his skin too).

"Yeah, call me Fusion Elice, bub." Fusion Elice smirked.

"But…h-how?" Edd stuttered.

"Elice fell into that fusion matter river near the cul-de-sac, remember?" Fusion Elice ruffled his own hair. "I was created. Along with looking like Elice my powers are MUCH greater than his!"

Edd noticed the slimy green tentacles come out of Fusion Elice's back as the sly smile grew on Fusion Elice's face.

"I have a little plan for Elly."

"A little?" Edd grunted. Fusion Elice laughed.

"Might as well tell you before you die. You have heard the whole Elice being Yang thingy, correct?"

Edd nodded slowly.

"Darkness. I will turn Elice against himself. Paranoia will do that to people. Soon he won't trust anybody and-That's all I'm gonna tell you." Fusion Elice said stabbing a sharp dagger in Edd's heart.

Blood seeped out from the side of Edd's lip, oozing down his cheek, dripping off his chin.

Fusion Elice cut the rope tied to Edd and watched the Edd-boy collapse onto the ground.

Fusion Elice laughed and walked away with Fusion Buttercup.

Edd coughed pulling the knife out of his chest. He looked up and saw his nano-com to the right of him.

He snatched it and pulled it close.

Lucky for him he made a built in communicator in his nano-com. Edd called Dexter.

"Dex…ter?" Edd's voice was hoarse.

"…" No reply.

"Dexter?" Edd spoke slightly louder.

"Edd-" A frail voice replied.

"What is it?"

"Call-B-Buttercup. Tell her I'm…trapped."

"Where?"

"Infected…zone."

Edd quickly called Buttercup on the communicator.

"Huh? Who's this?" Came a voice.

"Buttercup…Dex-ter…trapped…infected zone. Help."

"What? Hello? Who is this? Hello?"

Edd did not reply because he was severely bleeding on the ground. Dead.

Edd's nano-com turned off and dissolved to prove that his death was affirmative.

At least Edd would be able to see Marie again.

Yeah, that'd be nice.


	27. Elice's Confession

Elice looked at Alice's wristwatch.

"Hey, that's the day I came to the war." Elice noted. Alice smiled.

"Let's hope you don't run into yourself." Elice returned the smile.

"Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are helping Dexter probably so we'll have to fend for ourselves for the moment." Alice said looking around Townsville.

"Why, hello there, pretty lady." Elice heard a voice from behind Alice. His cheeks flushed angrily as he turned to see a buff man wearing shades hand on hip smiling at Alice.

Elice stepped in between the man and Alice.

"Who're you?" He asked.

The man just shoved Elice away then winked at Alice.

"The name's Bravo. Johnny Bravo." Johnny Bravo winked at Alice.

"Hi, Johnny." Alice said politely.

Elice grabbed Alice's arm and tried to pull her away.

"El-Elice!" Alice shouted as Elice yanked her away from Johnny.

"Why did you do that?" Alice asked.

Elice blushed furiously.

"I-I don't trust that Bravo-guy." Elice stammered.

Alice sighed.

"Why not?" she asked. Elice gulped his face turning redder.

"Because-er-Because-I-…"

Alice gave Elice at look to continue speaking.

"Er-I think he's a pedophile!" Elice shouted his face as red as a tomato.

Alice could tell this wasn't the truth but decided not to bug Elice on the subject.

Alice walked over to Johnny.

"I'm sorry Johnny but my friend thinks he and I should get going." Alice gave Johnny a friendly smile.

"Oh nonsense, pretty lady. Your, uh, friend can go dillydallying somewhere else." Johnny chuckled.

Elice was trying to his best to keep cool.

This was practically impossible because he was shaking with his eyes closed.

Some would have assumed he was in shock.

When Elice opened his eyes his retinas and irises were a dark green while his pupils were an ominous black.

With a flick of his wrist, Elice's nails turned into green claws and his hands and forearms became swelled back. The swelling casually popping but quickly fixing itself.

His teeth began sharp and green.

_Thy will be mine grasp with a present of death!_

Elice thought. He jumped and began to strangle Johnny Bravo.

Alice noticed this and quickly took out her red Bandit of Evil cloak and placed it on. She transformed from the inside of the cloak then grabbed Elice by his hips and hauled him off of Johnny.

Johnny quickly got up and skipped dramatically away from Alice and Elice.

To prevent anybody witnessing the fight, Alice grabbed Elice and she flew over the skateboard park into a random home.

This home was abandon at the moment.

Elice was so furious that he didn't care if he was practically below Alice while she was strangling him to the ground.

He'd probably blush about that later.

"_Elice! Calm yourself!_" Alice shouted. Alice had to grab Elice by the neck to make him give up the fight.

Elice quickly transformed back into his regular state.

Alice did this also and quickly put her cloak away.

The blush finally appeared on Elice's cheeks.

"Do you mind telling me what the heck happened with Johnny?" Alice demanded not caring she was still on top of Elice.

"Uh-Um-I spazzed?" Elice whimpered.

Alice rolled her eyes then softened her glare.

"Seriously, I don't get it. What are your thoughts on me? One moment you say you hate me! Next moment your acting all jealous around some stupid pedophile!"

Elice didn't answer.

"Um, eh, that's because…" Elice trailed off.

Alice leaned in curiously. Elice gulped.

"Because…er…"

She was so close now Elice could feel Alice's breath on his neck.

"Er…"

Her hands began to fiddle with his shirt…

Elice nearly shrieked.

"Spit it out or else you'll get it!" Alice shouted.

"Ah…Ah-Ah! I-I-I…" Elice sighed. "Can I tell you from the beginning?"

Alice nodded.

"Um, remember David and Jojo?"

Alice nodded again.

"Well, _they _hated you but I really didn't hate you."

Alice smile slightly at this.

"I just said those things because I didn't want my friends to stop being my friends and make fun of me. Sorry. To be honest, you're a pretty cool girl."

Alice smirked.

"What does _cool_ mean in your language?"

Elice was startled for a moment because that was exactly what Numbuh 2 had said.

He replied, "It means…uh-heh, um, sweet?" Elice muttered. He hoped he hadn't offended Alice.

His response was something wasn't expecting.

Alice kissed him. KISSED-HIM!

Elice blushed furiously after the kiss.

"Um-Uh…" He froze. "What was said and done in here _stays _in here. We have to help in our part in defeating Fuse."

Alice nodded slightly disappointed but nevertheless happy.

"Let's go." Elice said as Alice got off of him helping him off of the ground.


	28. Alice Sings Karaoke to Elice's Dismay

Blossom was grief stricken. She looked down at the dead body of Dexter.

She leaned over him weeping.

"Hey crybaby, you done yet?" Blossom heard a voice from behind her.

Blossom looked up and saw Brick, one of the Rowdyruff Boys, looking at her mysteriously.

"Excuse me for my mourning." Blossom snapped at Brick.

"Mourning is nice for a few moments but you don't want to get dehydrated from weeping like baby for a half-hour." Brick half-smiled at his own joke.

Blossom wasn't laughing nor smiling.

"Anyways, get out of the dark and into some sun." Brick made sure Blossom would do this because he put his arm around her waist and they flew out of the Sector V tree house.

"Let go of me, Brick."

"Why would I do that?" Brick smirked.

Brick flew on top of the tree house gently placing Blossom into the tree.

"The sun helps you _besides _your nostrils would have probably been clogged up from that decaying body."

Blossom looked down to see Jake talking to himself.

_Strange_, Blossom thought.

"Isn't that the guy who's suppose to help us fight Fuse?" Brick asked carelessly.

"It sure is…" Blossom whispered.

"What did you see in Dexter anyways?" Brick asked changing the subject.

Blossom looked up at Brick who was practically looking at the sun.

"Did you like him because of his personality or because he's basically the master of this whole Fighting-Fuse thing?"

This question made Blossom stumped. Of course she liked Dexter because of his personality, didn't she?

"I…don't know." Blossom whispered. Brick rolled his eyes.

"Nice." he stated sarcastically. Blossom grunted.

"Well, excuse me for liking the leader!"

"You're excused." Brick said flatly. Blossom blushed embarrassed.

"You're such a jerk!" she shouted.

"No, I'm just different." Brick turned his head to look at Blossom. "I'm not Dexter."

"I know that." Blossom whispered glaring at Brick.

"Alright, if we run into that pedophile again he'll be missing an arm." Elice told Alice. Alice sighed.

"Can you try not be y'know, possessive?" she asked. Elice blushed angrily.

"I'm not being possessive, I am being careful. You _died _remember? I just don't want you to die again." Elice stated. Alice smirked.

"You like me!" she sang. The blush on Elice's face became redder.

"No…" he trailed. "I don't want to face Fuse alone, alright?"

_Aw, he's so embarrassed and doesn't want to admit he likes me. It's so cute! _Alice giggled.

"What's so funny?" Elice asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Just a joke I heard earlier."

"What? What earlier? We've been here forever and I don't think somebody stopped your quest just to tell you a joke." Elice rolled his eyes.

"No, earlier as in before Fuse."

"You were fighting Fuse since you were in Kindergarten. Did you forget that?"

"I heard the joke in Kindergarten."

"And you still…remember it?" Elice asked shocked. Alice nodded.

"Yep!"

"Huh." Elice breathed. During this conversation, Elice was able to take a breath and relax himself so Alice wouldn't think he liked her. _**Why did I have to get all jealous around that pedophile? Why couldn't I just tell Alice to stay away from the pedophile for safety?**_

"Cool, a park!" Alice shouted. Elice looked up and saw the Townsville park. There was a skateboard ramp, vehicles, a karaoke, and stores. Elice perked up.

"We'll get some vehicles and then we can stop asking Numbuh 2 for rides." he said. Alice nodded.

"And I'm gonna see if I can sing." she smiled wickedly.

"A-Alice! We have no time for singing!" Elice snapped.

"Just this once, Elice." Alice made a puppy face for Elice, which made him blush furiously.

"Fine! Just one song then we're off."

As Alice departed for the stage, Elice walked over to the vehicles. Numbuh 4356 was in charge of the vehicles.

"Would you like to rent a vehicles?" Numbuh 4356 asked. Elice nodded.

"Two overboards." he stated. Numbuh 4356 gave Elice a cloud overboard and a grim reaper overboard. _**I'll take the Grim Reaper one and Alice can have the cloud one**_. By then, Alice was already on the stage ready to sing. Elice sighed and walked over the stage by the crowd of people to watch Alice sing.

_**I hope she has a good singing voice**_.

Alice coughed and began to sing.

_Tripping out _

_Spinning around_

_I'm underground, _

_I fell down_

_I fell down_

_I'm freaking out_

_Where am I now?_

_Upside down_

_And I can't stop it now_

_It can't stop me now_

_I, I'll get by_

_I, I'll survive_

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself and run_

_Don't you try to stop it_

_I, I won't cry_

_I'll play the game_

_But I can't stay_

_I've got my head on straight_

_ And I'm not gonna change_

_I'm not gonna change_

_I'll win the race _

_Keep up with the pace_

_Today's the day_

_ that I start to pray_

_You can't get in my way, no_

_I, I'll get by_

_I, I'll survive_

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself and run_

_Don't you try to stop it_

_I, I won't cry_

_I found myself in Wonderland_

_Get back on my feet again_

_Is this real?_

_Is this pretend?_

_I'll take a stand until the end_

_I'll get by_

_I'll survive_

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I'm falling hit the ground_

_I'll just turn myself around_

_Don't you try to stop me_

_I'll won't cry _

_I, I'll get by_

_I, I'll survive_

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself and run_

_Don't you try to stop it_

_I, and I won't cry_

Elice thought Alice had the most wonderful singing voice he had ever heard. The song reminded Elice of what he and Alice have went through. Flashbacks came here and there and it made him smile. Strangely, Elice felt a liquid on his arm he looked and…there was a large bloody cut on his arm.

"What the?" Elice shouted looking at his arm. Alice came and stood next to Elice.

"Well, how did I do?" Alice asked.

"You did fine. I don't know why but I'm bleeding." Elice said looking at the cut on his arm.

"Where did that come from?" Alice asked again.

"Like I said, I don't know." Elice said.

"Dang, that stinks." Alice walked over to a store and took out bandages. "Here, I'll wrap the cut."

And Alice did just that.


	29. Cutting is Not a Good Thing, Elice

Elice looked at the bandage on his arm. "How the heck did I start randomly bleeding?" Elice and Alice were on their overboards driving around Townsville.

"Did somebody try to hurt you?" Alice asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Elice said honestly.

"Do you have skin problems?"

"No!" Elice shouted offended. Elice then blushed. "sorry, I didn't mean to shout." Alice smiled.

"That's fine. You're just confused, that's all." Elice grimaced uneasily.

"Yeah…you're right, I guess. I hope no new cuts show up."

"If that skin of yours doesn't open up like that again." Alice teased. Elice stuck his tongue out at her in response.

"It's not a skin condition." Elice remarked.

"Are you one hundred and one percent positive about that?" Alice asked. Elice shrugged in response.

"I don't know."

* * *

Blossom flew down by the KND training area with Brick following closely behind.

"Why are you caring now?" Blossom asked. Brick shrugged.

"Because I just am."

"Why don't you go hang around with Boomer or Butch?"

"Because they're busy and I'm bored." Brick answered casually.

"What? Are they bothering my sisters like how you're bothering me?" Blossom nearly snapped.

"Actually, I have no clue where they are and as I said before…I'm bored." Brick grimaced but quickly returned to his bored expression. "besides, I like being an annoyance."

Blossom glared at Brick.

"That better be a joke." she said.

"Ah, don't worry. It is…or…is it?" Brick smirked.

Blossom gave him another glare before flying away. Quickly, Brick followed her.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted.

"Not in a million years," Brick laughed.

Blossom and Brick flew over the training area into Pokey Oaks, they flew over Pokey Oaks South, Genius Groove, Peach Creek Commons, Endsville, and Tech Square. During this flight they began to talk.

"So, since Dexter's dead I guess I'm the new leader of Sector V." Brick said.

"Honestly I don't think so. I think Ben is next in the line of leaders." Blossom explained.

"You're probably right. Then why not become a co-leader, then?" Brick suggested.

"I would rather have Billy with a ray gun and a road-roller be a co-leader rather than you." Blossom retorted.

"Aw, come on, that's not nice." Brick moped.

"It doesn't have to be nice if I'm talking to you."

With that Blossom and Brick landed back onto the tree house in Sector V.

"Just trust me on this, Blossom. I could help you, not only you, but Elice and Alice too." Brick stated.

"Why's that?" Blossom asked.

"Because I know where Fuse is."

* * *

Elice looked at his other arm nervously. While riding on the overboard he had noticed a new cut had shown up on his arm.

"Alice, there's a new one." he said.

"Stop and let me look at it." Alice said. Elice and Alice landed in the middle of Peach Creek Commons next to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Mac, Mandy, and Bloo were residing there.

"Hey guys!" Mac shouted.

"Hey Mac!" Alice shouted back. Mac, Mandy, and Bloo walked over to Elice and Alice.

"What's with your arm?" Bloo asked noticing the blood.

"I have no idea. I'm just getting random cuts out of the blue." Elice explained.

"Pretty fierce cuts by the looks of it too." Alice said taking out gauze and tape and wrapping Elice's cut with it.

"Maybe you should contact Ben and tell him about it." Mandy said. "besides, Dexter is dead."

"Again?" Elice and Alice said.

"Yes, again." Mandy said coolly.

"Well, I think we should contact Numbuh Two cause I don't want any more cuts showing up." Alice said.

"Smart idea, Alice. While you're doing that Bloo and I will contact Ben." Mac said.

"Yeah, totally! What are we doing again?" Bloo asked.

"BLOO!" Mac shouted. Mac took out his nano-com and handed it to Alice. "here, you can contact Numbuh 2 with this."

"By the way we saw Jake just a few minutes ago and he and the Alice ghost were talking about switching eyeballs!" Bloo said.

Alice pressed on the nano-com and seven names appeared on the screen.

Dexter.

Ben.

Edd.

Numbuh 2.

Blossom.

Bubbles.

Buttercup.

Then an arrow pointing down was next to Buttercup's name.

For a joke, Alice pressed on Edd's name but what she was expecting was WAY out of the question.

"Fu…El…ear…eac…ree…mons…" then the screen went back to the names.

"That," Elice said. "was freaky. I couldn't even make out what the voice was saying."

Alice pressed on Numbuh 2's name. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, Alice. What's up?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Elice is having strange things happening to him." Alice said.

"Really? How strange?"

"Like random cuts appearing out of the blue strange." Alice stated.

"Dang, don't worry. I'm coming with the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Where are you guys?"

"In front of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends."

Not too soon Numbuh 2 arrived with the S.C.A.M.P.E.R with a first aid kit. During that time ANOTHER cut appeared out of nowhere on Elice's shoulder.

"Come on in." Numbuh 2 said. In the S.C.A..R was not only Numbuh 2 but also Ben. "I contacted Ben because I didn't want to talk about these strange things later." Numbuh 2 explained.

"That's fine." Elice said.

Numbuh 2 took out a first aid kit. "Can you take off your shirt?" Numbuh 2 asked. Elice nodded and slipped his shirt off. Numbuh 2 began to treat the fierce cut and then put gauze with tape on it.

"How long has this been happening?" Ben asked.

"Just this morning." Elice said.

"Just this morning was when Edd and Dexter died in Tech Square." Ben stated.

"Speaking of Edd, for fun we contacted him before Numbuh 2 and this strange message came up." Alice explained.

"Show me." Ben ordered. Alice took out Mac's nano-com and pressed on Edd's name again.

"Fu…El…ear…En…ille…" the voice said.

"Except last time it said Fu…El…ear…eac…ree…mons." Alice said.

"Well, to me I can't make out the first two syllables but I do know that En…ille and eac…ree…mons is Endsville and Peach Creek Commons." Numbuh 2 said proudly.

"Maybe it's saying Fuse…something, something, Peach Creek Commons/Endsville." Elice suggested.

"Well, we had a Tech Square meeting and Samurai Jack suggested that there could be a Fusion Elice." Ben said.

"…Fusion Elice…something…Peach Creek Commons/Endsville." Elice said.

"…ear…,ear….Near!" Numbuh 2 said. "Fusion Elice near Peach Creek Commons/Endsville!" The second Numbuh 2 finished that sentence Elice screamed and fell to his knees in pain. On his back was a long large cut.

"Fudge!" he shouted.

"Holy crap!" Numbuh 2 imminently began fixing up the cut then wrapping it in gauze and tape. Elice winced in pain. "Why does this keep happening to me?" he shouted.

"We need to send you to the extra Dex-Labs in Genius Groove right away." Ben said. "I think what's happening to you could be lethal. Meantime, Alice I need you to listen to that voice and find Fusion Elice. I'll send Blossom and Brick to help you out since they seem to hanging out with each other."


	30. Anesthesia Makes Elice Go Loopy

Elice was strapped down onto a stretcher (thanks to Ms. Frankie and Mac) and placed into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Meanwhile Alice went out (with her own nano-com) to search for Fusion Elice with Blossom and Brick.

Ben was sitting next to the stretcher Elice was laying on to make sure no new cuts would show up during the ride to Genius Groove.

"Why do I have to be on a stretcher instead of a cot?" Elice asked.

"So that way we don't have to strap you onto a stretcher when we get to Dex-Labs." Ben explained.

"Are there going to be any tests that will cause harm to me?"

"Probably not except for a small blood-draw."

"Since Dexter is dead who is going to do all this stuff to me?"

"Lalavava, Numbuh 1, and Professor Utonium. Trust me, they're professionals and great acquaintances of Dexter."

Elice sighed grateful that idiots wouldn't be taking care of him.

"We're almost there." Numbuh 2 shouted. "do you feel any cuts?"

"Not yet." Elice shouted back. "ow!" he said as he felt a line of liquid cover one of his legs. Ben imminently began treating the leg and covered it in gauze and tape.

"We're here!" Numbuh 2 said. They quickly landed and Numbuh 1 and 2 opened the S.C.A.M.P.E.R doors and Ben strolled Elice out of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R into the portal into Dex-Labs.

People upon people were there.

"Hey Dukey, how long do we have to stay here?" Johnny Test asked his walking dog Dukey.

"Until we have our blood draw and vitals checked." Dukey explained to Johnny.

"Adventure time!" a boy shouted running in circles…his pet…dog(?)…shook his head.

"You've got to stop that or else you're going to bump into people." the dog said.

In the corner Dee-Dee and Mandark were mourning over Dexter's death while Chowder was eating a overly large Subway sandwich.

"Welcome," Samurai Jack said to Elice as Ben parked Elice in the corner next to other kids on stretchers who were either beaten or burned by fusion matter. "how are you, Elice?"

"A little scared but fine, I guess." Elice said.

"Don't worry, Professor Utonium will be here shortly." Samurai Jack said. He walked over to Johnny and Dukey shaking his head. "you're not allowed to touch that." he said.

Elice winced as a cut formed on the palm of his hand. _Seriously, _he thought. _What the heck is going on_? Numbuh 2 motioned for Numbuh 1 to walk over to Elice. Numbuh 1 quickly treated the cut and strolled Elice over next to a scientific room. He turned his head and saw a time machine and an open room with a bed next to the time machine. He instantly recognized it as being the first place he entered in the Cartoon Network world. A raven haired man wearing a lab coat walked over to Elice with a smile.

"Ah, you must be Elice." the man shook hands with Elice. "I'm Professor Utonium."

"Hi," Elice said.

"I'm going to bring you into this room to take blood samples if you're alright with that." Professor Utonium explained.

"That's fine. If I start randomly bleeding then you'll know my issue." Elice chuckled. Elice noticed a unconscious blonde haired boy in a pirate suit and a unconscious blue faced man being brought into Dex-Labs by stretchers too.

"Flapjack got really beaten by Fuse's monsters in Tech Square." Numbuh 5 explained to Ben.

"Send him over to Samurai Jack after Samurai Jack is done taking samples of Johnny and Dukey's blood." Ben ordered. "Professor Utonium is taking care of Elice."

"Candy…" The unconscious Flapjack mumbled.

Then Elice was brought into the scientific room. Lalavava was sitting in a chair taking notes.

"I need you to watch and monitor Elice." Professor Utonium instructed. With that Professor Utonium checked Elice's vitals then took blood samples and left the room. Elice looked at Lalavava who sighed.

"What's up?" Elice asked.

"Nothing much. Professor Utonium is thinking about putting you on anesthesia to lessen the pain I predict." Lalavava said.

Soon after Professor Utonium came in with an oxygen mask.

"Lalavava DID say you were going to put me on anesthesia." Elice said.

"Yes and truth serum. It's going to help a lot." Professor Utonium said putting the mask on Elice's face.

"Is this going to knock me out?" Elice asked.

"No, but it is going to make you feel a little numb." Professor Utonium attached the mask to a machine and turned the machine on.

Elice soon felt dizzy and thought his world was spinning. He didn't pay attention to what Professor Utonium was saying. All he knew was that Numbuh 1 had come in with a hospital bed and Elice was taken off of the stretcher and onto the bed. Then Numbuh 1 had put some weird blue liquid in a syringe and connected the syringe to a needle then sliced the needle into Elice's vain. Elice saw the blue liquid go into his body. He hiccupped then moaned.

"you're going to feel like crap for a bit." Numbuh 1 said. The three, Numbuh 1, Lalavava, and Professor Utonium rushed Elice into another room which resembled an emergency room in a hospital. They put a pulse-thing on Elice's finger and Elice watched a machine monitor his heartbeat. They took his temperature then Elice felt his hip slice open.

"Oww…how…" he moaned. Lalavava treated the cut then adjusted the monitor a bit. That's when everything went blank for Elice.

* * *

When Elice woke up he felt a little fuzzy. He felt there were four blankets on him and his right cheek was covered in gauze and tape. Numbuh 5 and Samurai Jack were standing over him. Samurai Jack was checking his pulse and Numbuh 5 was checking the machines. Elice also noticed he had an I.V in his left forearm.

"Well, good morning Elice." Numbuh 5 said.

"What happened? I thought Professor Utonium said the anesthesia wouldn't knock me out." Elice said.

"The anesthesia didn't but the truth serum did. It got access to your subconscious where you babbled on about your adventure so far and what you witnessed." Samurai Jack explained.

"And how much you LOOOOOOVE Alice!" Numbuh 5 laughed.

Elice blushed and sat up.

"Don't do that. He's still being monitored so this is not an appropriate time to joke." Samurai Jack said to Numbuh 5. "you didn't say you LOOOOVED Alice but you did say you had confusing feelings about her and were unsure on how to deal with them." Samurai Jack smiled. Elice sighed and leaned back down.

"Where am I?" Elice asked.

"Dex-Labs, Genius Groove. You're going to stay here until you master your powers." Samurai Jack said.

"Powers? What powers?" Elice asked.

"You have powers of darkness and they are currently out of control, which is why you are getting random cuts. By putting you on the anesthesia Professor Utonium was able to stop your powers from harming you for the next 24 hours." Numbuh 5 said.

"How did they get out of control? I don't randomly go DEMON out of the blue." Elice mumbled.

"Fusion matter. That's how. Your fusion self put his powers to yours. Now your own power is attacking you and unless you learn to master them it won't stop harming you." Samurai Jack said.

"After you master them Ben wants you and Alice to defeat Fusion Elice and Fusion Buttercup before defeating Fuse so that you two can earn your nanos." Numbuh 5 said.

"Where's Alice?"

"In Sector V with Blossom and Brick. They were done searching for Fusion Elice awhile ago. Alice was told to guard Sector V and wait until you got better." Numbuh 5 said.

"So she's basically taking a vacation." Elice said.

"Basically." Numbuh 5 agreed.

"Just to inform you, your past self is currently with Edd and Blossom in Peach Creek Commons in the past." Samurai Jack said looking at the monitor.

"That's when I first met Edd, right?" Elice asked.

"Correct." Samurai Jack nodded. Elice sat up again.

"Can I please go back into the Dex-Labs lobby?" Elice asked.

"Sure, but Jack and I here have to watch you." Numbuh 5 said.

"Why?" Elice asked.

"To monitor you." Numbuh 5 answered. Elice walked into the lobby where Johnny Test was laying on a bed with a white eye patch covering one of his eyes and gauze and tape was wrapped around his head.

"See, Johnny, this is what happens when you fight Fuse's monsters." Dukey said to Johnny.

Johnny Bravo was currently getting his blood-drawn and Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 were chitchatting while holding cups of hot chocolate. Ben was sitting in a chair talking with Lalavava who was also drinking hot chocolate.

"Hey there, Elice." Ben said. Elice walked down stairs and walked over to Ben. "how are you feeling?"

"A bit dizzy and confused but fine." Elice replied. Ben got out of his chair and let Elice sit in his chair.

"We've spotted Fusion Elice in the Null Void." Ben said to Elice.

"I know, I know. I have to master my powers before going there." Elice sighed.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" Ben offered.

"Why not?" Elice sighed. Johnny Test grabbed Dukey's ear and whispered to Dukey. Dukey nodded and walked over to Elice.

"Hey, aren't you Elice?" Dukey asked.

"That's my name please wear it out." Elice said.

"My friend Johnny thinks your hair looks really cool." Dukey said.

"Tell him I think his hair looks cool too." Elice said.

Dukey walked over to Johnny and spoke to Johnny. Johnny smiled goofily then pulled blankets on top of himself.

Ben walked back over with a cup of hot chocolate. He gave the hot chocolate to Elice and Elice took a sip.

"How long have you been here?" Elice asked.

"Not that long. After you were brought to Professor Utonium I was sent back to Sector V to help restore some of the time machine in Sector V. That's when the other you came along and Numbuh 2 helped him into the time machine. Except you were speaking old speak." Ben explained. Elice chuckled and remember that. He also remembered Alice kissing him. He touched his lips with his fingers then sighed.

"What do you think of Alice?" he asked Ben.

"I think she is a marvelous leader and knows how to take care of herself. She almost defeated Fuse before Fuse cut her open and killed her. What do _you _think of Alice?" Ben said.

"I…well…I…"

* * *

**DUH! DUH! DUH! Cliffhanger. (Though most of you people already know what Elice feels about Alice)**

**Oh, wow I haven't updated this story in FOREVER! Thank God I started writing again. **

**I will be happy to say this story is almost over (HOORAY!) and there will, yes indeed, be a sequel to Alice. **

**It will be called "Elice". Elice will be the protagonist (Only protagonist, I might add) Alice won't be in "Elice" (sadly) until either the middle or the end. Why? I will not say or else it will spoil the end of "Alice". **

**Anyways, there will be a new character in "Elice" who seems to be a little insane but loveable and nobody (not even you reader) will know if that character is the good guy or the bad guy. **

**Also I am trying to fit all of the Fusion Fall TV shows in this story and it is so hard cause I don't know everyone's names! (AAAH!)**

**So far it's been**

**Codename Kids Next Door**

**Powerpuff Girls**

**Ed, Edd, N Eddy **

**Johnny Bravo**

**Johnny Test**

**Adventure Time**

**The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack**

**Dexter's Laboratory **

**Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends**

**Chowder**

**Ben 10 (older Ben 10) **

**The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (****And the character "Mimi" is from Grim Tales (a comic book)) **

**Samurai Jack**

**and that's all I remember so far. Hope you enjoy "Alice" so far! :D**


	31. Elice Admits he Loves Alice

"I…well…I" Elice coughed. "I don't…know."

"Even with the anesthesia AND truth serum you said that." Ben said. "it seems you seriously have no clue about what you feel about Alice."

"Well, I do! It's just…I don't want to tell anybody." Elice said defensively.

"Why? It's not like it's going to hurt you." Ben said.

"Well, yeah but…I feel like if I say what I feel the world will stop spinning and I won't know how to deal with the pressure." Elice explained.

"We'll see about that." with that, Ben stood up and walked over to Samurai Jack to talk.

"Hey Jack, I think you should help Elice master his powers." Ben said. Jack nodded.

"Very well," he said. Jack walked up to Elice and Elice stood up. "you are to master your powers. Let's go to the training room."

"What about my I.V?" Elice asked.

"Don't worry, we will take it out when we reach the training room." Jack smiled at Elice.

Once they reached the training room Elice had his I.V removed and he and Jack were sitting on a blue pad in the middle of the room. Elice imagined Alice singing the song at Townsville and wondered what would happened if he had played the guitar while she had sung. Her song was good encouragement in the situation he was in.

"To master your powers you must know what your powers are. You control darkness while Alice controls light." Jack explained.

"I also become some sort of demon when I'm angry." Elice said.

"You need to learn how to control that power. It is not rightfully yours. Because Alice and you swapped eyes you and her share a power and to master that power you must focus and be calm. A good way to calm yourself is mediate and use a stress ball." Jack passed a purple stretch ball to Elice and he caught it.

"How do I use all of my power?"

"You shouldn't. It's very dangerous and can wind up giving you serious severe brain damage." Jack said.

"But how do I do that so I can avoid it?"

"Focus all your energy on one thing and yes, you can absolutely destroy anything when you focus, but it will damage you horribly if you do." Jack looked at Elice. "now, let's work on something easy. Meditation." suddenly, a new cut appeared on Elice's forehead.

"Elice! Be careful and be calm…a way to maintain focus and be fully calm is to never lie to yourself." Jack said sternly.

"I don't lie to myself!" Elice shouted defensively. A wave of darkness appeared around Elice quickly and sliced some of his skin.

"I can sense that you are. What are you hiding…your deepest fear…your deepest feeling. You must let it out so that you can maintain focus and calmness." Jack said softly.

Elice bit his lip. "I'm not hiding anything." he muttered.

"You are." Jack said. "You really are. You can tell me, I won't tell anyone. It could be about Fuse, your life, …it could be about Alice." Elice stared at Jack carefully then sighed.

"You practically read my mind." he said looking at the blue mat.

"What is it about Alice that makes you uncomfortable?" Jack asked.

"Can I start from the beginning?" Elice asked. Jack nodded. "it started in Kindergarten, Alice and I hung out a bit but my 'friends' David and Jojo didn't like Alice and made fun of her. Jojo told me I wasn't allowed to be Alice's friend anymore and if I was I couldn't be Jojo's friends. I was stuck so I started bullying Alice with David and Jojo even though I didn't hate her at all. So when she came back in the 7th Grade I kept acting like a cool jerk and she kept acting like her bubbly self." Elice explained.

"What do you feel about Alice now?" Jack asked.

"I…I…" Elice couldn't find the words. "I wish that I could say it-sorry I-uh-wait a minute-I-she-um, er-Hey, um…sorry I can't say it."

"You can Elice. Try harder." Jack encouraged.

"She's sort of…I kind of sort of-um-I kind of sort of-uh-I kind of sort of-of. Honestly, truly, a minute…She's just sort of-um…She's the one that I-Sort of, kind of, um, I mean, it's just kind of…I sort of can't really-I'm not very good at this! I wish-I wish I wasn't so confused…" As Elice was ranting big glomps of darkness began to surround him. Jack was smiling as Elice was trying to say the right words. Elice kept ranting.

"Just a minute I-That I, that, that I-That I, that, that I-That I, that, that I-That I, that, that I-That I'm in lo…That I, that, that I-"

"I know you can do this Elice." Jack said.

"That I, that, that I-That I, that, that I-That I, that, that I-That I'm in love with…**Alice**!" Elice took in a deep breath while tears streamed down his eyes. He was clutching the stress ball so tightly one might think it was going to pop. The darkness disappeared and the bleeding cuts stopped and began to repair themselves.

"Well, Elice, you said it…and the world didn't stop turning." Jack said giving Elice a glass of water. "in fact your cuts are repairing themselves." Elice wiped his tears with his hand.

"I'm such a baby." he said.

"No, you're not. You were extremely confused, yes, but not a baby. To admit something like that is a very brave act for the spirit." Jack explained. "now come on, you have to meditate."

For three days Elice meditated and practiced controlling his powers, he patched up in those three days and was more happy and smiling.

"Elice," Ben said. "I think you should tell Alice how you feel." Elice's eyes widen.

"what?" he muttered.

"Once you're ready of course. I mean, that way you'll be calm with yourself and all." Ben chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess…I guess you're right." Elice said. Elice saw the Dex Labs doors open and saw Alice walk in with Blossom and Brick who were holding hands.

"Hey Alice!" Elice shouted. Alice looked in his direction.


	32. Alice's Battle Aganist Fusion Elice

"I think what's happening to you could be lethal. Meantime, Alice I need you to listen to that voice and find Fusion Elice. I'll send Blossom and Brick to help you out since they seem to hanging out with each other." Numbuh 2 said.

So Alice watched as Frankie and Mac helped Elice on a stretcher. She walked over and helped buckle Elice in the stretcher.

"You'll be fine, don't worry." Alice smiled at Elice.

"I hope." Elice mumbled. She watched as Elice was placed in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R and watched it fly away to Genius Groove.

* * *

"Just trust me on this, Blossom. I could help you, not only you, but Elice and Alice too." Brick stated.

"Why's that?" Blossom asked.

"Because I know where Fuse is." Brick muttered.

"What?" Blossom asked.

"I know where Fuse is. He's above Tech Square, that's also where Fusion Buttercup is hiding." Brick said.

"How did you know that?" Blossom asked.

"You're not the only one who attends Tech Square meetings, missy." Brick chuckled.

"Blossom! Brick!" Bubbles shouted at Blossom and Brick. They flew down to Townsville and stood next to Bubbles and the mayor.

"We've been informed by Ben that you two need to meet up with Alice at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends." Bubbles explained.

"We'll be there ASAP." Brick said.

So Brick and Blossom flew to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and met up with Alice.

"What seems to be the problem?" Blossom asked.

"I had a nano-com and I contacted Edd but all I got was this." Alice said. She pressed on Edd's name again and the voice repeated itself.

"Fu…El…ear…ec…are…" it said.

"Last time it said Fusion Elice near Peace Creek Commons, then it said Fusion Elice near Endsville. Now it sounds like it's saying Fusion Elice near Tech Square." Alice said.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go find this Fusion Elice." Brick said.

So Brick and Blossom flew while Alice rode her hovercraft to Tech Square.

"I don't see anything except fallen destroyed buildings and lots of fusion matter." Brick said.

"It's worse than an infected zone." Blossom whispered.

"Well, we have nothing else to do except for checking it out for Fusion Elice." Brick laughed.

"On three?" Alice asked. Blossom and Brick nodded. "one…two…three!" They dove into the deep fallen building and saw a fusion portal.

"That's probably where Fusion Buttercup lives." Blossom said.

"Let's check it out then." Alice said. Alice, Blossom, and Brick went into the fusion portal into Fusion Buttercup's cavern. Alice, Blossom, and Brick's nano-coms beeped wildly as a sign that Fusion Buttercup was near.

"Be on your knees." Brick said. They carefully flew the cavern then heard a whimper. Alice turned around.

"You guys go ahead I think I hear something." Alice said taking out her weapon and one of her nanos. She walked into the deepest part of the cavern and saw the dead burning body of Edd.

"Edd!" Alice whispered/shouted. She pulled Edd out of the fusion matter and saw his lips move.

"Fu…El…ear…near…" Edd whispered. Was he dead or still alive? Alice couldn't tell.

"Edd? Are you…alive?" Alice whispered.

"You're in danger…" Edd whispered. "I thought I was to die here…I guess fate thought otherwise…I can't die." tears began to stream down his eyes. "I can't…"

"And you won't." Alice smiled at him. "you're going to be just fine." Alice gently placed him again a safe wall and gave him her nano-com with her nano. "protect Edd." she told the nano.

"Righty-o!" the nano quipped. The nano sat gently on Edd's lap and Alice quickly went into the cavern. She completely lost contact with the outside world and lost her nanos.

"Blossom? Brick?" Alice called out softly. Next she knew was that she was grabbed by the arm and flipped upside down right onto the fusion matter. She grunted and turned around despite the intense burning.

"Hey there, Allie." a voice laughed. Alice kicked the person in the face and jumped off of the fusion matter quickly grabbing her weapon.

"Hey there, Fusion Elice." she snarled.

Fusion Elice wiped the green blood from his mouth and chuckled.

"Now that we know each other why don't we start the combat?"

"What did you do with Blossom and Brick?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, Fusion Buttercup is doing whatever she pleases with them. Possibly torture." Fusion Elice laughed.

"You monster!" she shouted. Fusion Elice punched her in the face, grabbed her by her hair, and smashed her face on the fusion matter. Alice kicked her leg up and kicked Fusion Elice in the crotch. Fusion Elice growled as he let go of Alice and Alice grabbed her weapon running out of the fusion matter.

"So," Fusion Elice said. "is Elice dead yet?" he grabbed Alice's weapon and pulled her forward.

"Not a chance." Alice said knocking Fusion Elice in the head with her own head. She quickly got out of Fusion Elice's embrace. Their fighting was like dancing in an odd way.

"Oh," Fusion Elice moped. "that's a shame."

"Only a shame to you." Alice retorted.

"No matter. How's his cuts?"

"How do you know about them?"

"Who do you think created them?"

"You…jerk!" Alice began to shake fiercely and transform into her demon form. She cart wheeled towards Fusion Elice and repeatedly kicked him as she cart wheeled. "_stay away from Elice_!" she shouted.

"No worries my friend. I don't feel like torturing you two yet. Meet me at Fuse's lair with Elice, k?" Fusion Elice said then disappeared from sight. Alice transformed into regular self and sighed. Blossom and Brick fell from the ceiling tied with fusion matter. Blossom broke them free and helped Brick up.

"That jerk." Brick said.

"Exactly what I said." Alice agreed.

"Alice you look completely battered." Blossom said. "maybe we should get to Dex-Labs to bandage you."

"Don't worry about me, we need to help Edd." Alice said. Alice, Blossom, and Brick raced to where Edd was laying and the nano cheered.

"Go Alice!" it said. Alice picked up the injured Edd and looked at Blossom and Brick.

"We need to help him. He's still alive." Alice explained. Blossom and Brick looked at each other then nodded. "then I need to reunite with Elice and face Fusion Elice, Fusion Buttercup, then Fuse."

* * *

Alice, Blossom, and Brick rushed into Dex-Labs carrying in Edd. Alice gently placed Edd on a stretcher then heard a voice call out to her.

"Hey Alice!" Elice called out.


	33. Alice & Elice Aganist Fuse

"Hey Alice!" Elice shouted at Alice. He noticed she was slightly green and had deep cuts and she had brought Edd with her! Elice quickly rushed to Alice and greeted her with a hug. Alice was shocked beyond all means.

"Elice? Are you…okay now?" Alice asked. Elice nodded vigorously, beaming. Alice had never seen Elice this happy and excited before, it's like he was a drug addict who just came out of rehab really happy.

"I am! And I have to tell you something!" Elice said with a blush. He took in a gulp. "remember when we were at that house and I told you about David and Jojo because of the whole Johnny Bravo incident?"

"Yes," Alice replied.

"Well…do you really want to know what 'cool' means in my language?" Elice was nervous…stuttering, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Yes,"

"…I…lo…,lo…" Elice stop talking.

"Tell me Elice." Alice said suddenly curious about what Elice was going to tell her.

"I…love…" Elice took in a sigh then pointed at Alice. Alice smiled at Elice compassionately.

"I knew…you…liked her." Edd whispered at Elice. Elice smiled at Edd.

"You're right." Elice agreed. Professor Utonium came and strolled Edd away to an emergency room while Alice and Elice continued to talk.

"How long have you liked me?" Alice asked.

"Since kindergarten." Elice chuckled. "I treated you like dirt because I still wanted to be Jojo's friend…now I totally regret what I did."

"Well, it's nice to know the truth." Alice chuckled back.

"Do you…y'know…"

"Maybe, it depends." Alice joked.

"You jerk." Elice joked back.

"Anyways, Elice, we need to go fight Fusion Elice." Alice explained.

"Fusion Elice?" Elice asked.

"Yeah, he wants you and me to go to Fuse's lair to fight him. Do you think you can manage?" Alice asked. Elice nodded.

"Just get me a suit." Elice said.

* * *

Soon Elice and Alice were black suits with belts, nano-coms, and holding their weapons. They were in front of Fuse's portal all ready to go. Ben, Wintervenus, Bella, Mac, Bloo, Mandy, Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, Jack, a bandaged and taken care of Edd, Eddy, Wilt, Mandark, Lalavava, Numbuh 2, and Numbuh 5 all stood in a ship next to the portal.

"We'll be monitoring you so if you need help we'll arrive." Ben assured Alice and Elice. Alice grabbed Elice's hand as they stepped through the fusion portal into Fuse's cavern. There to greet them was Fusion Buttercup.

"Hey there," she said in a low voice.

"Get out of here." Elice said.

"Hm, let me think…NO!" Fusion Buttercup laughed then falcon kicked Elice in the face knocking him unconscious. Alice snarled then turned into her demon form.

"_Don't go near him_!" she shouted. She charged head first at Fusion Buttercup then moved her body backwards and kicked Fusion Buttercup in the chin and Fusion Buttercup went flying into the wall. Elice shook himself awake and stood up quickly.

"Alice?" he asked.

"_In my Yin form._" Alice said. Elice instantly turned into his own form and stood next to Alice.

"_Then let me join you_." he said. Fusion Buttercup stood up and they all charged at each other. Elice slashed, Alice kicked, and Fusion Buttercup screamed. Elice and Alice joined hands and a white and black ball of light began to form, half of it was black, the other half white, the black had a white dot in it, the white had a black dot in it.

Elice and Alice threw the Yin-Yang ball at Fusion Buttercup and she literally blew up. Organs flew everywhere against the walls and once they smashed onto the ground they dissolved away. A Buttercup nano appeared.

"Let's go get 'em!" Nano Buttercup said.

"_Fusion Elice_?" Alice asked. Elice nodded. They raced forward deeper into the cave. A fusion portal was sitting there to greet them. Quickly, Alice and Elice stepped forward to meet and greet Fusion Elice.

"Hello, there." Fusion Elice chuckled, he noticed the Nano Buttercup. "oh, I see you've destroyed Fusion Buttercup."

"_Yeah, and we won't have a problem destroying you._"Elice said.

"Fine, fight me." Fusion Elice laughed flying up into the air. The song Alice sang was repeating itself again. His long alien tentacles stretched and began attacking Alice and Elice.

"Go!" Nano Buttercup shouted throwing an energy ball at Fusion Elice but Fusion Elice blocked it. Elice sliced at one of Fusion Elice's tentacles and Fusion Elice fell to the ground in pain.

Elice and Alice joined hands again and threw their Yin-Yang energy ball at Fusion Elice who glared at Elice then said,

"This isn't the last of me." before exploding into Nano Elice. Both Alice and Elice changed back.

"Awww," Alice cooed. "well, he's all yours."

Elice rolled his eyes. "I wonder what he does." Suddenly dark power surrounded the Nano and he unleashed damage to any monster near Alice and Elice.

"Well," Alice said. "there's the portal to Fuse."

"To be very honest I don't think I'm ready for this." Elice said. Alice smiled at Elice.

"Don't worry. We'll face Fuse and destroy him once and for all."

"What if we die?"

"That didn't stop me before and it certainly won't stop you." Alice said encouragingly. Elice smiled at Alice.

"Be careful, okay? I don't know how long we've been away from Earth so I could be yelling at you right now on Earth, you leaving, facing Fuse, dying…" Elice explained.

"I didn't leave because you hurt my feelings…I honestly didn't want to waste my time so I left. Had I known I would die I would've stayed with you." Alice said.

"Thank god, I thought it was all my fault."

"It wasn't. Nothing that happens to me is your fault. Now, let's face Fuse."

Alice and Elice stepped through the portal and saw a large green blob-man looking down at them. He laughed evilly.

"You're not dead?" Fuse laughed. He picked up a body that looked exactly like Alice, it had a machete in it and it was burnt terribly.

"Is that your corpse?" Elice whispered.

"Yeah, that's my first body. This is my second body, thanks to you." Alice whispered back.

Fuse roughly dropped Alice's first body in front of Elice and Alice.

"I thought your body was in a graveyard."

"It's in lots of places, time travel, remember?"

"I hate time travel."

Elice saw the dead Alice's eyes stare at Elice in horror and fright. Elice remembered his evil teacher saying Alice's name and that she was the girl who had committed suicide. This was definitely not suicide, this was a massacre.

"Who's this boy?" Fuse asked.

"I'm Elice Zomebieaftershock." Elice replied.

"Oh, you're the Jake Shock I hear everybody talk about. I expected you to come alone." Fuse said.

Elice took out his weapon and his Nano Elice.

"I thought so too when I first arrived in this universe. But my friend here haunted me until I brought her back to life." Elice said.

"I guess it's time for you both to die then." Fuse smashed fist toward Elice but Elice jumped out of the way. Fusion matter splattered from Fuse's hand and Fuse growled angrily.

"Why don't you give up already?" he said.

"I've been through way too much crap to give up now." Elice said.

Nano Elice screamed and threw a energy ball of darkness at Fuse. Fuse only laughed.

"You're weak." Fuse said.

"By himself, yes, but with me, no." Alice said taking out her weapon and cutting off one of Fuse's tentacles sharply. Fuse screamed in pain angrily. He shot fusion matter at Alice and Alice hit the mountain wall.

Elice winced then cut off another one of Fuse's tentacles. He had four left.

Fuse growled then transformed the liquid fusion matter into a gas and the air soon started to become a poison. Elice had a time limit.

"You will die, Jake Shock." Fuse said.

"No I will not." Elice said jumping away from the fusion matter being sprayed at him. "by the way, it's Elice. Elice Zomebieaftershock." Elice chopped off another tentacle then raced across to Alice. He began shaking Alice away.

"Huh?" Alice said.

"You need to help me fight Fuse." Elice said to Alice.

"_ELICE_, watch out!" Alice screeched. Elice turned around imminently becoming his demon side. He took out his claw and stopped the fusion matter from spraying him and Alice.

Alice got up and cut off another tentacle.

"You will soon die! The air is poisonous!" Fuse screeched.

"Don't talk." Alice imminently said to Elice. Elice nodded changing back into his regular form. He and Alice held hand and threw a Yin-Yang ball at Fuse but Fuse seemed unaffected by it.

"You cannot defeat me." he hissed. He began spraying fusion matter all over the room then at Alice. Alice took in a deep breath then shot out a beam of white light. Fusion matter against light, light seemed stronger than fusion matter and Alice shot Fuse with the beam of light.

Elice quickly got in front of Alice and shot a beam of darkness at Fuse. Fuse growled angrily.

Both Elice and Alice cut off Fuse's tentacles and Fuse screamed bloody murder.

"Attack him now when he's vulnerable!" Alice shouted. Elice and Alice began slicing at Fuse with their weapons and had their nanos attack Fuse. Fuse angrily growled and scowled and screamed. He grabbed the dead Alice and pulled the bloody machete out of her stomach. He threw it at Alice.

Elice gasped. He saw Alice get thrown down onto the ground in pain.

"Not again." he whispered. He blocked the fusion matter getting sprayed at Alice. He flew up from the ground, darkness surrounded him. He gave Fuse a crooked smile. "don't harm Alice!" he screamed. He knew Jack told him not to use all of his power but this was a desperate moment.

Elice focused all of his energy on Fuse then screamed as all of his dark power came out of him. The darkness began shredding Fuse to bits killing him. All of the fusion matter turned to gas to the point where Alice began choking and Fuse melted all the way to a fusion matter puddle which evaporated into gas.

The darkness got rid of the poisonous gas and changed it into oxygen and carbon dioxide. Elice fell backwards into the bloody arms of Alice.

Alice took in several deep breaths picking up Elice. She ran out of the portal, into Fusion Elice's lair, into Fusion Buttercup's lair out into Tech Square. Alice turned around and saw Fuse Planet's blow up into small pieces landing in various places of the Cartoon universe. It was finally gone.

It was all over.

* * *

**Okay I did you all a favor and shoved three chapters into one chapter. So the next chapter is going to be the last chapter! :D FINALLY, I'm going to finish this freaking story and finally make the freaking sequel! **


	34. Alice's Epilogue

It was all over, finally. Ben took Elice from Alice and Numbuh 2 and Edd began bandaging Alice.

"I'm surprised I'm not dead yet." Alice said.

"Luckily." Jack said. "Elice here used his full power."

"Is he dead?" Alice asked.

"No." Jack answered. "he's in a long-term coma. When I say long-term I literally mean _long_-term."

Elice was brought into Dex-Labs in Genius Groove. Alice shook Elice awake and Elice looked and saw he was in some sort of apartment looking room.

"Where am I?" he croaked.

"You're in a sleeping facility in Dex-Labs." Alice replied. "I need you to do some tests then you can go back to sleep."

"Okay." Elice said sitting up.

"What's all of your names?" Alice asked.

"Jake Shock and Elice Zombieaftershock." he replied.

"Your age?"

"Fourteen."

"Birthday?"

"June 12th 1997."

"Cool, mine is June 26th 1997."

"Cool."

"Your height?"

"Five foot two."

"Before you arrived?"

"four foot eleven."

"Your condition?"

"Fine."

"That's it. You can go back to sleep now." Alice said disappointingly. Before Alice could leave Elice grabbed her wrist and Alice turned to look at Elice. Elice kissed her on the mouth, a real kiss, not just a peck. It lasted a full minute until Elice broke the kiss then frowned.

"Don't forget to give me a hug when I wake up again." Elice teased. Elice leaned back down and fell back asleep. Alice frowned and began singing her song.

"_Tripping out _

_Spinning around_

_I'm underground, _

_I fell down_

_I fell down_

_I'm freaking out_

_Where am I now?_

_Upside down_

_And I can't stop it now_

_It can't stop me now_

_I, I'll get by_

_I, I'll survive_

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself and run_

_Don't you try to stop it_

_I, I won't cry." _

Alice left the room and shut the door. Ben placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You can go back to your universe now." Ben said. "we've brainwashed everybody to think Elice was the one who committed suicide."

"I'll visit everyday until Elice wakes up again." Alice said. "how long will he be asleep?"

"A _very _long time." Ben said sadly. "in the meantime we'll all try to fix up our universe again."

Alice gave Ben a weary smile then stepped through the portal to her universe.

"So," Numbuh 2 said. "how long will Elice be asleep?"

Ben frowned.

"Seven years." he said.

THE END.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Oh my god, I am SO happy I finally completed this story! Celebration is to celebrated! Anyways, let me rant and ramble about this story. **

"**Alice" was originally suppose to be about Alice dying and STAYING dead while Elice was getting haunted by her to insanity but I changed it a lot because I really didn't feel like killing Alice off. I also made "EliceXAlice" supporters while writing this story. YAY! **

**I am happy to announce there is a sequel name "Elice" which takes place after "Alice". Elice is sixteen and he realizes things are not what they seem. He also meets a girl named Eva (Eh-vah) Angelaftershock who seems like a good guy & a bad guy and he doesn't know which one she is. Neither will you until the end of the story. **

**I am sad to say Alice will not be a main character in "Elice" and she will not be Elice's love interest. **

**Oh well, I hope you all will love and enjoy "Elice" when it comes and I hope new people will enjoy "Elice" too. **

**TTFN! **

**~!Akira!~**


End file.
